


LAZOS ETERNOS

by ComoElColorDeLaTinta



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Fantasia, Gen, Mundo mágico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComoElColorDeLaTinta/pseuds/ComoElColorDeLaTinta
Summary: Flug Slys, príncipe de Ingary lleva una vida rigurosa y estricta gracias a su padre, el rey Mörder. Pero todo dará un giro al encontrarse con una vieja biblioteca escondida en lo más remoto del castillo real. Flug descubrirá la verdad de su familia y el oscuro secreto de su madre de la cual no sabe nada.





	1. El príncipe sin rostro

**_NOTAS_ **

**_Hola, primero que nada quiero mencionar que este fic está hecho por mi hermana y yo, hace mucho que lo creamos (la mayoría de la historia está hecha por ella), pero quiso que lo publicara en mi perfil ya que si bien ella da las ideas yo soy quien escribe (a ella le gusta mi narración)._**    ** _Cuando Terminamos la historia ella dio que era muy cliché pero ¡nah! está hecha con amor._**

_**Anteriormente había publicado un prefacio de una historia llamada "Incompatible" pero la eliminé ya que va de lo mismo.** _

**_Y en realidad este fic nació principalmente de mi costumbre de hacer historias de mucha fantasía además de la inspiración de dos imágenes:_**  

       

**_(No tengo el nombre de los autores, plis no me demanden ☹)_ **

_**El fic es de mucha fantasía así que espero que les guste y sobre todo que le entiendan :p si tienen preguntas haganlas saber .** _

_**Por cierto, Ingary es el nombre del reino del libro 'El castillo vagabundo' el cual recomiendo que lean.** _

_**Sin más, agradezco que le den una oportunidad a esta loca historia.** _

꧁꧂   _ **  
**_

 

Ingary es un reino prodigioso; el más grande, poderoso y antiguo. En él habitan criaturas de todo tipo, y a ninguno podría llamársele 'simple'. No, en estas tierras mágicas hay historias increíbles. En sus bosques se esconden hadas, duendes y criaturas indescriptibles, así como salvajes. En las montañas rocosas los eruditos meditan y enseñan a sus pupilos las artes mágicas. Los pueblos son grandes y ricos encontrando en sus mercados todo tipo de artefactos mágicos; capas de invisibilidad, pergaminos con todo tipo de conjuros y un sinfín de pociones con extraños efectos.

En medio de este reino se encuentra el castillo real, es la construcción más grande, es un imperio que se ha sostenido durante generaciones por reyes poderosos y sabios. Esta vez Mörder Slys es quien lleva a su tutela el reino y quien usa gloriosamente la antigua corona de rey. Es un hombre fuerte e inteligente, un hombre imponente y osado, pareciera que no siente miedo ante nada y se enorgullece de ser un rey sin piedad alguna.

Sin embargo, no siempre hubo sadismo en su persona. Este rey una vez tuvo a una hermosa reina de compañía, una dama como ninguna otra; delicada como fina seda y tan hermosa. Incluso, se decía que ni la belleza de la más pura de las hadas se comparaba con su hermosura, su piel blanca, su voz angelical o la profundidad del color de sus ojos.

Pero, ella habría muerto hace mucho. Se dice que el dolor del rey al perder a su amada fue tanto que jamás permitió que se hablara de ella así nadie le recordaría su gran dolor, el nombre de quien había sido la hermosa reina no se pronuncia y en ninguna parte del castillo se encuentra al menos una pequeña imagen de ella, simplemente quedó en el olvido.

Entre los pobladores se rumoran en secreto un sinfín de historias sobre su muerte, para los jóvenes, quienes saben menos de ella suelen hacerse todo tipo de preguntas, dudas que nadie les contesta. Pero nadie más quisiera saber de ella como el príncipe Flug Slys, porque de su madre sólo sabe su nombre, nada más.

El único príncipe es otro misterio de Ingary; Flug Slys es como una sombra más en el castillo, su presencia ante la sociedad es carente. En las pocas veces que se le ha visto se le ha reconocido por una peculiaridad muy intrigante; el príncipe no muestra su rostro. Suele ocultarlo con una extraña 'bolsa de papel', una misteriosa máscara color marrón, sus ojos se esconden detrás de un par de anteojos grandes, redondos y opacos. En ellos se esconden la mirada que muchos quieren conocer. Así que, con el tiempo se ganó el apodo de "El príncipe sin rostro".

A Flug nunca le ha importado todos los rumores que se hablan de él, los sirvientes suelen temerle susurrando a su espalda historias exageradas. Historias tontas como que su cara es horrible, que está desfigurado. O bien, su favorita; cuentan que un demonio le quitó el rostro. Esa historia le es muy divertida y siempre le saca una risa. Para él es increíble la curiosidad de sus súbditos. Pero no los culpa. Toda su vida ha pasado escondido en su habitación saliendo ocasionalmente para reuniones cortas con su padre. Antes solía hacer expediciones casuales, pero eso se había acabado hacía algunos años atrás.

Muy pocas personas conocen bien al príncipe, sólo algunos sirvientes, sólo algunos guardias y el pequeño consejo real. Aunque, como siendo príncipe heredero al trono Flug necesita escolta. Desde pequeño siempre ha contado con un solo escolta que le asigna a su padre. Un guardia personal que tiene prohibido relacionarse de forma personal con él, de hecho, tienen prohibido hablarle. Ellos simplemente se encargan de decirle al rey sobre el cumplimiento de actividades del príncipe y asegurar su bienestar. Luego de un par de años a su servicio su padre decide despedirlos y él jamás vuelve a verlos.

A cierta edad Flug alegaba que él podía cuidarse solo, pero más que nada, simplemente quería que su padre no supiera de cada uno de sus movimientos, a él le gusta explorar y siendo un fanático de la ciencia hay muchas cosas que desearía poner en práctica, hacer cientos de experimentos y divertirse descubriendo más de las maravillas de su reino mágico. Claro está que el rey no coincide con las ideas de su hijo, para Mörder esa es una actitud intolerable para un futuro rey. Mörder y Flug no tienen alguna conección afectuosa como padre e hijo, es más Flug le tiene un gran temor, un miedo que a lo largo de su vida ha nacido por el carente afecto de parte del rey, por los crueles castigos, el desprecio y humillación.   

El rey no tolera el genio nato que posee su hijo y le es molesta su personalidad nerviosa.  Así que conociendo la curiosidad incontenible de Flug decidió ponerle límites aún más cuando se enteró del más grande revuelo. Un hecho que cambiaría todo para ambos. Algo que él llama "tragedia".

Ese suceso ocurrió cuando Flug era más joven, aproximadamente dieciséis años. En aquel entonces el príncipe tenía más libertad. Cumplía con ciertas tareas y en ocasiones, por las tardes salía a explorar con una mochila llena de libros y pequeñas máquinas que él mismo construía. Se escurría por los pasillos con ayuda de su guardia quien lo acompañaba a un bosque cercano y regresaban apenas el sol se metía. Su guardia como todos los anteriores era uno de los mejores guerreros del reino, en cambio, está vez no era más que un muchacho que apenas había llegado a la mayoría de edad. Hasta entonces había sido su escolta más joven.

Él, siendo el rey no le daba importancia a las expediciones de Flug pues tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, además al final de la semana el guardia entregaba su reporte sobre las actividades del príncipe pareciendo todo normal. Hasta el fatídico día donde el rey sorpresivamente decidió ir a la habitación de su hijo, algo que él nunca hacía.

Abrió la puerta sin antes avisar y se encontró con la escena más indignante para él; en el balcón, bajo la luz de una luna llena y un viento fresco de otoño se encontraba Flug sin su bolsa de papel entrelazando su mano con quien para entonces era su guardia. Ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca, de hecho, sólo a unos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran.

La furia del rey no tuvo sin igual. Para él fue la más grande deshonra saber que su hijo, ¡el príncipe! Tuviera un amorío tan indecoroso, detestable y sucio con otro hombre.

Aquel día el rey decidió castigar a su hijo de una manera cruel y déspota marcando más el miedo de Flug por él. Desde entonces ambos se alejaron aún más y el desprecio de Mörder por Flug no tenía medida.

A partir de entonces se le prohibió salir de la zona norte del palacio a menos que el rey pidiera de su parecencia en otro lugar. Su acompañante también pagó por su 'traición' y a Flug se le asignó un nuevo guardia. Esta vez se trataba de una chica, al decir verdad ella era una niña porque era sólo un par de años menor que Flug. La elección del rey fue acertada. "Demencia", como se le conocía pertenecía a una tribu aislada, su raza era conocida por ser grandes guerreros y con habilidades únicas. Ella fue escogida por destacar en combate y porque el rey creía que sería buena opción. 

Flug sólo había escuchado de su raza y pasó días examinándola sorprendido por su largo cabello verde que se decora con un flequillo rojo. Aunque, también odiaba su habilidad para trepar las paredes y su fuerza descomunal. Al pasar las semanas fue conociendo más a su guardia y a diferencia de todos sus antiguos escoltas ella era una niña con la libertad de ser demasiado parlanchín y, sobre todo, burlista. Era traviesa y rebelde, disfrutaba molestarlo y rompiendo sus cosas. Flug inmediatamente se quejó de ella, pero su padre lo ignoraba. Tal parecía que el rey disfrutaba saber de la frustración y desagrado que su hijo sentía por su escolta así que, por él, eso estaba bien.

Han pasado cuatro años desde entonces, Flug ha aprendido a sobrellevar un poco a Demencia. Vive una rutina diaria que consta de decenas de tareas y lecciones que tiene que cumplir, así, todo el día está ajetreado y el rey satisfecho de que no le quede tiempo para sus absurdos inventos y tonterías.

¡Oh, claro, tiene algunos recesos donde gasta su tiempo con esa 'bestia' azul que encontró en el bosque, el oso está por demás, siendo algo que le permitió conservar ya que el animal es un ser raro en su especie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, es apenas una pequeña introducción, en el sig. capítulo hablaremos de 'incidente' a detalle, veremos cómo consiguió a 505 y otras cosillas más. Hasta entonces.


	2. Futuro rey

Flug abrió los ojos con dificultad notando que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. De inmediato se levantó sacudiendo su fino traje y miró alrededor aturdido. No supo desde hace cuánto dormía y en la gran habitación, la cual denominaba "laboratorio" no había ni una sola ventana que le dirá pista de si era de día o no.

Corrió de inmediato a las escaleras mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo hecho de oro puro. Las manecillas marcaban las 7. Definitivamente se le había hecho tarde, otra vez.

Salió de su laboratorio sin antes asegurarse de que estuviese bien cerrado, una vez hecho esto corrió hacia su habitación, tenía que iniciar su rutina diaria la cual comenzaba con una larga ducha. Cuando abrió la puerta de baño vio la gran tina rodeada de vapor, estaba llena de agua caliente, espuma y pétalos y perfumes finos. 

Las toallas estaban perfectamente acomodadas junto con su traje. Era normal que cada mañana los sirvientes tuvieran listo su baño y dejaran su vestimenta del día.

El príncipe se quitó sus guantes de cuero color café, la bolsa y sus lentes. Se  miró directamente en el espejo que estaba opaco por el vapor. Llevó su mano lentamente a su rostro y deslizó sus dedos sobre una de las cicatrices que iba de un extremo de su rostro a otro. Aun podía recordar el dolor y la sangre gotean, además de sus gritos suplicantes...

El joven príncipe sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos y una vez logrado esto se despojó de sus prendas y se deslizó dentro de la tina. Puso su mirada fija en algunos pétalos rosas que se flotaban en el agua  mientras meditaba, al final  suspiró y con cautela comenzó a bañarse.

Cuando salió de la tina sacudió su cabeza desprendiendo de su cabello negro pequeñas gotas de agua que salpicaban por todas partes. Luego de secarse y cambiarse apropiadamente busco en un cajón del tocador una bolsa de papel que tenía previamente acomodadas y listas para usar. Aunque antes de eso se aseguró que su cabello estuviese totalmente seco y peinado, uno diría que era innecesario, pero era un hábito.

Ajustó hábilmente cada detalle dorado de su traje blanco y perfectamente limpio, por último, se puso un nuevo par de guantes de piel, sus visores y se retiró. Siendo el príncipe una tarea tan casilla como era la ducha y un cambio de ropa tenía que ser atendida por una decena de sirvientes, pero eso era algo que no le agradaba, ya era demasiado frustrante la compañía de Demencia. Además, tras los años se había acostumbrado a ser totalmente independiente y se le era un fastidio que otras personas quisieran ayudarlo. 

Justo al salir se topó con su escolta, la chica ladeó la cabeza moviendo su melena de cabello verde.

—Estás quince minutos retrasado —dijo con enojo.

—Lo sé.

—Mañana haré el reporte de tu itinerario y le diré al rey que estuviste en ese lugar con tus cachivaches, seguro estará muy molesto.

Flug rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar al lado de ella.

—He cumplido con todo a la perfección, sólo son unos minutos, puedo compensarlo. Ahora si me permites, tengo que desayunar.

—No, no lo harás. Perdiste demasiado tiempo, es hora de tus tontas clases de piano.

Flug bufó y asintió sin tener opción. Caminaron en silencio por enormes pasillos alfombrados, las paredes se adornaban de cuadros gigantes con pinturas coloridas de acuarelas. Los ventanales no estaban cubiertos por sus finas cortinas rojas así que dejaban entrar la luz de la mañana haciendo que las paredes doradas brillaran con intensidad. Era una vista hermosa que Flug disfrutaba a diario, claro, digna de un futuro rey.

Al llegar frente a una enorme puerta roja dos guardias le dieron una reverencia y luego la abrieron de par a par, Flug y Demencia entraron al salón, un salón impecable de color coral en donde un sinfín de instrumentos se acomodaban en repisas de las más finas maderas. Los techos eran altos para una mejor sinfonía y adornados con candelabros de cristal al igual que los pasillos. Los altos ventanales de la sala daban paso a la tenue luz alumbrando el lugar.

Un hombre de edad avanzada los esperaba y de inmediato se levantó con ayuda de su bastón. Caminó lentamente a ellos y estando frente a frente dio una reverencia, tosió un par de veces antes de hablar con voz ronca.

—Príncipe Flug, llega puntual, como siempre.

—Buen día maestro —saludó inclinándose cordialmente—. Estoy listo para la clase de hoy.

El anciano señaló el piano blanco y Flug camino a él, se sentó acomodando sus pies en los pedales y suspiró. Demencia, en cambio, bufó de aburrimiento, cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo moviendo los pies juguetonamente.

—Muéstreme esa tonada joven príncipe, ya debería dominarla.

—Por supuesto —dijo el chico con un poco de tartamudeo y nerviosismo. Se acercó más al piano y algo sus brazos.

—No príncipe, recuerde, sin guantes. Lo he dicho infinidad de veces.

Flug asintió y se quitó sus guantes dejando ver sus manos delgadas y pálidas. Entonces comenzó a tocar las teclas con suavidad resonando en el ambiente una melodía dulce y lenta. El anciano movía sus dedos al ritmo de la música disfrutando de la dichosa tonada. Pero una desentonación le hizo apretar el puño. El príncipe se detuvo ante su error y sin que nadie lo viera apretó los dientes y sus labios.

Se disculpó y comenzó de nuevo y exactamente en la misma parte volvió a fallar. Dio un golpe fuerte a las teclas produciendo un ruido molesto que hizo eco y que provocó que Demencia diera un ligero salto del susto ante el inesperado estruendo.

—No se preocupe príncipe, inténtelo de nuevo.

—No...debería practicar más, no tiene sentido cortar a mitad de la canción. 

—Ha estado perfeccionando la misma canción por cuatro sesiones, una más seria su límite, además. Su postura debe ser más rígida —dijo acercándose al chico para darle una palmadita y hacer que no se encorvara.

Flug se avergonzó de eso,así que se levantó de golpe haciendo que su banquillo cayera de lado.

—¡No tiene sentido! ¿Para qué un rey necesita tocar? Practico todos los días; lunes, piano. Martes, arpa. Miércoles, chelo. Jueves, guitarra. Viernes, violín  —dijo evitando alzar su voz escondiendo su frustración.

—Un rey tiene que tener la gracia de saber y entender de la música, mi príncipe. Sabemos que usted es un genio como ningún otro  y que domina muchas ciencias pero la música también es esencial. Son cualidades de un rey. 

«Pero yo no quiero ser rey», contestó en su mente mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Su alteza, no desespere. Por favor, continuemos, yo le mostraré la manera correcta de hacer esa tonada, apuesto a que la aprenderá en cuestión de minutos. 

Flug le dio una rápida mirada a Demencia quien le sonrió burlonamente, era obvio que tenía que hacer caso a su anciano maestro o su escolta hablaría de su comportamiento inaceptable al rey.

—Bien, lo siento maestro, es sólo que...no me gusta fallar.

Su clase de música prosiguió y una vez terminado salió junto con Demencia, caminando hacía su próxima lección del día. 

—No sueles ser tan amargado, bobo —dijo entre risas la chica mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro lo que ocasionó que Flug se ladeara. Él acarició la parte donde recibió el golpe acostumbrado a los inesperados ataques de su compañera.

—Estoy cansado.

—Seguramente no dormiste, sólo acéptalo. Confiesa que estuviste en tu 'cueva' toda la noche, últimamente he visto que vas ahí cuando deberías dormir. ¿Qué es lo que te reocupa?

Flug detuvo su andar ante la pregunta, Demencia lo noto algunos pasos después así que volteo con duda.

—Yo...pronto cumpliré veintiuno.

—¿Y eso qué?

El joven negó con la cabeza ante la ignorancia de la chica.

—Significa que pronto tendré una ceremonia de coracion, se me presentará ante el consejo, la demás monarquía y ante el mundo en general como futuro rey de Ingary.

—No veo el problema.

—El problema Dem es que no puedo ir a esa ceremonia con esto —dijo señalando su rostro refiriéndose a su bolsa y visoes—. A partir de entonces tendré que tomar un puesto importante en el reinado; participar directamente en la política, aprobar alianzas o romper contratos, ir a reuniones y sobre todo... estar al lado del rey aprendiendo a ser un líder. 

—Mira el lado bueno, dejaras de tener un solo escolta, lo que significa que mi prisión acabará. Cuatro años soportándote ha sido una gran tortura.

—Supongo —habló Flug con inseguridad mientras retomaba su camino. Era verdad, al menos lo bueno de eso era que la chica  ya no lo molestaría. De todos sus escoltas ella había sido la que más tiempo había permanecido a su lado ya que normalmente sus guardias prestaban sus servicios por lapsos de apenas un año o dos.

Flug continuo su día cotidiano pero su actitud era distraída pues pensaba en sobre su futura coronación y el hecho que estaría atrapado en ese castillo para siempre cumpliendo con rutinas eternas. Él quería salir a explorar, viajar y conocer nuevos lugares. Quería sentirse libre.

—Mira el lado bueno, dejaras de tener un solo escolta, lo que significa que mi prisión acabará. Cuatro años soportándote ha sido una gran tortura.

—Supongo —habló Flug con inseguridad mientras retomaba su camino. Era verdad, al menos lo bueno de eso era que la chica ya no lo molestaría. De todos sus escoltas ella había sido la que más tiempo había permanecido a su lado ya que normalmente sus guardias prestaban sus servicios por lapsos de apenas un o dos años.

Flug continuo su día cotidiano pero su actitud era distraída pues pensaba en sobre su futura coronación y el hecho que estaría atrapado en ese castillo para siempre cumpliendo con rutinas eternas. Él quería salir a explorar, viajar y conocer nuevos lugares. Quería sentirse libre.

El día trascurrió normal, cumplió con sus tareas y con sus actividades. al final del día se dirigió al comedor, abrió la puerta y a se encontraba listo el banquete; carnes, frutas, postres y un sin fin de manjares listos para degustar. Cosas como esa; su baño, sus comidas y algunas cosas más siempre estaban listas para cuando él llegaba.

«Un banquete digno de un rey», se repetía mientras tomaba asiento, doblaba la bolsa y agarraba sus cubiertos de plata. Comenzó su cena tranquilamente mirando al otro extremo de la mesa rectangular la cual era tan larga como la sala, en ella había varios candelabros alumbrando el buffet y los manteles elegantes.

Sus cenas eran a solas, Demencia tomaba un pequeño descanso mientras él en un tiempo marcado se alimentaba y era aquí cuando se sentía tan sólo. Ver la enorme mesa con al menos una docena de sillas vacías le hacía sentir mal. Él siempre cenaba a solas, lo había hecho desde que pudo tomar la cuchara y llevarla a su boca sin echarse encima la comida.

Dio una gran exhalación y enseguida se levantó, había algo, más bien alguien que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor cuando sus ánimos bajaban.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo inspeccionando que Demencia aún no llegara, cuando supo que todo estaba despejado salió de inmediato con pasos largos en dirección a los jardines del ala norte donde casi siempre se encontraba a quien ahora necesitaba.

Caminaba de prisa saludando con un movimiento de mano un tanto nervioso a los guardias o sirvientes que encontraba a su paso, ellos lo reverencian al verlo sorprendidos de encontrarlo andar como si nada y sin su escolta.

Salió a los jardines y enseguida escuchó a un par de hombres hablar de manera recia a un osito quien estaba en el suelo siendo arrastrado por su correa. Sus cuidadores le gritaban exigiéndole que caminara, pero ante los gritos el animal se asustaba, se tiró y cubrió sus ojos con sus patas temeroso lo cual desesperaba más a los cuidadores quien lo jalaban de la correa.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó acelerándose y arrebatando la correa.

Los hombres se sobresaltaron temerosos luego dieron una reverencia. Flug pidió que se marcharan y así fue.

Una vez estando solo con el pequeño oso azul lo liberó del collar, lo alzó y arrulló en sus brazos. Comenzó a hablarle como lo haría a un bebé, el osito movía su colita feliz y extendía sus patitas para abrazarlo.

5.0.5 es el nombre del cachorro quien había sido encontrado por Flug hacia cinco años atrás. Fue en una de sus primeras expediciones al bosque, él se alejó de su escolta y terminó perdido, buscando regresar cayó en unos arbustos y cuando intentó levantarse sintió una pequeña cosa peluda que se aferraba a su pierna, Flug observó que se trataba del cachorro quien lo sostuvo con más fuerza y acariciaba su cabecita contra él.

Fue algo demasiado tierno para Flug quien lo tomo en sus brazos y acaricio, el osito era demasiado pequeño así que comenzó a buscar a los alrededores a su madre suponiendo que el animalito estaba perdido, pero jamás encontró a su familia. Pensó en dejarlo en el bosque pues no podía llevarlo al castillo, pero el pequeño no daba más que unos simples pasos antes de caer, se encontraba demasiado débil. Flug supo que el cachorro no habría comido en días y si lo dejaba moriría así que lo llevó consigo sin importarle que lo castigaran.

Lo llevó a su laboratorio donde lo alimentó, Flug lo examinó asombrado de tener ante él una criatura de la que sólo había leído, se trataba de un animal místico de los bosques lejanos, supuestamente un animal muy extraño y altamente peligroso que tenía la peculiaridad de cambiar de tamaño cuando se sentía atacado. Sin embargo, la criatura sentada en su escritorio, con su colita moviendo y su lengua de fuera no parecía ser tan moridera como los libros lo decían.

Lo conservó y le puso el nombre de 5.0.5 un simple número más como solía etiquetar a sus experimentos. Al pasar los días, al alimentarlo y ayudarlo a caminar se encariño con él, era tierno y juguetón y a Flug le encantaba consentirlo. Jamás lo uso como experimento y no lo llamaba 'mascota' sino 'mi bebé' porque cuando lo encontró soló era un bebé asustado e indefenso que se aferró a él como si fuese su madre.

Lo mantuvo escondido en su laboratorio hasta que un día el osito se escapó, Flug casi se vuelve loco al buscarlo y cuando lo encontró este estaba en los brazos del rey. Su padre acariciaba su suave pelaje azul con tranquilidad luego lo bajó y 505 corrió al lado de Flug, el rey lo miro sin sentimiento alguno y le dio la espalada marchándose sin decir nada.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en el rostro escondido de Flug quien interpreto eso como aceptación por la criatura. Así que ahora podía ir con él a la mayoría de los lugares. Casi siempre se la pasaba en los jardines donde jugaba libremente correteando a las mariposas y trepando los árboles.

Ahora estaba tan feliz de ver a Flug ya que con su actual itinerario casi no tenía tiempo para jugar. 505 estaba tan eufórico que gruñía, aunque, más que un gruñido parecía un ronroneo. Entonces comenzó a aumentar su tamaño hasta tener la imagen de un oso de tres metros, Flug cayó al suelo sonriendo mientras el oso jugueteaba con él.

Si bien lo que había leído sobre el cambio de tamaño de su especie era verdad no coincidía con las circunstancias en las que supuestamente tenía que hacerlo. Los libros decían que era algo que hacían por defensa propia pero su bebé sólo lo hacía cuando estaba a su lado, en ocasiones como esta donde estaba muy feliz. A Flug le conmovía esto, pero desearía que también lo hiciera en ocasiones como hace unos momentos atrás, cuando es molestado y maltratado ya que él simplemente se atemoriza y se hecha al suelo tembloroso.

Flug se levantó aun riendo, su bebé había logrado animarlo tal como quería. Fueron adentro y al llegar frente a su habitación se encontró con Demencia, la chica estaba cruzada de brazos y golpeaba la pinta de su pie contra el suelo con rapidez.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! Sabes que tienes prohibido andar por ahí sin avisar. 

—Sólo fui por 505, no lo atienden como se debe —exclamó con tranquilidad mientras el oso tomaba su forma pequeña.

—Claro que no lo hacen, es de las bestias más salvajes que hay. Le temen.

—No es salvaje, mucho menos violento. Es adorable y amoroso —dijo mientras se arrodillaba para acariciarlo—. Lo que importa es que estoy aquí, no me fui por más de cinco minutos.

—Cinco minutos de tu ausencia haría que me arranquen la cabeza, tonto —alegó abriendo la puerta y señando su interior para que entrara—. Hoy te retrasaste, no quiero que pase de nuevo.

Flug se levantó con su cachorro y entró a su habitación empujando a la chica con desagrado.

—Y para tu información, mi primer mandato como rey sería que te encerraran en los calabozos de por vida.

Demencia carcajeo de manera exagerada y enseguida cerró la puerta.

Una vez dentro Flug dejó a su cachorro sobre la gigantesca cama donde el osito de inmediato corrió para acurrucarse. Prendió las veladoras  y,  estando en la intimidad de su su habitación decidió quitarse la bolsa que cubre su rostro. Sacudió su cabello esponjado y se acercó a su balcón favorito.

Las cortinas se ladeaban por el fuerte aire. Flug se recargó en el barandal contemplando la vista, más allá de los extensos jardines, más allá del gran muro se encontraba la ciudad. De su habitación podía ver las luces que la iluminaban y se preguntó cómo sería dar un paseo en las calles mágicas de Ingary.

Esta pregunta lo estremeció pues un amargo recuerdo llegó a su mente:

Hace más de cuatro años atrás, cuando era hora del cambio de su escolta supo que su guardián se trataba de un joven caballero que apenas era un par de años mayor que él, cuando lo vio por primera vez quedó sorprendido al ver a un joven alto y bien parecido. Su cabello era pelirrojo, sus ojos verdes y en sus mejillas se marcaban pequeñas pecas.

Antonio, su nuevo escolta, le dio una gran sonrisa cálida en cuanto lo vio, era el primero en no poner una mueca de sorpresa o duda sobre su imagen. Ese primer gesto habló mucho de él. Y en realidad sí fue diferente a todos sus anteriores guardias. Antonio se acopló rápido a su itinerario pero él no sólo lo acompañaba en silencio como se suponía que debía ser. El chico pelirrojo era curioso sobre los gustos de Flug, le preguntaba sobre sus inventos e investigaciones y para el príncipe era satisfactorio compartir por primera vez sus ideas, se sentía orgulloso cuando Antonio lo halagaba.

Esa compañía pronto se convirtió en una gran amistad. No hacía mucho que Flug había encontrado a 505 y a diferencia de los demás su escolta no le temía, en cambio conocía la ternura y el cariño de la criatura. Antonio disfrutaba de cuidar al osito, platicaba con Flug por horas y lo acompañaba a sus expediciones haciendo días de campo. Él comenzó a mentir en sus informes, a la vista del rey él cumplía con sus obligaciones pero a solas con el príncipe la pasaba bien rompiendo un par de reglas. De hecho, solía acompañarlo a la biblioteca del castillo donde ambos solían leer los mismos libros, reían juntos e incluso compartían la cena. Algo que a Flug le encantaba.

En sólo unos meses Flug se habría enamorado de Antonio. Temeroso de ser rechazado, o aún peor, de que alguien más supiera de sus sentimientos decidió ocultarlo pero un noche, una noche de luna llena pasó lo que cambiaría todo. 

—Debería irme, mañana tienes que estar puntual en tus actividades —dijo Antonio mientras se levantaba de un lujoso sillón y cerraba un libro.

Flug estaba en el bacón posando su barbilla en su mano mientras suspiraba profundamente viendo en dirección a la ciudad.

—Antonio, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto Flug, ¿Cuál es tu duda? —respondió el pelirrojo con amabilidad acercándose hasta estar a su lado.

El príncipe seguía viendo en dirección a la ciudad la cual parecía estar celebrando algo importante porque los fuegos artificiales deslumbraban el cielo con coloridas chispas.

—Tú fuiste el mejor caballero, te graduaste con honores justo antes de que te asignaran como mi guardia.

—Así es.

—...Por lo tanto, supongo que conoces bien la ciudad. ¿Puedes decirme cómo es?

La pregunta del joven príncipe sorprendió a Antonio. —Bueno...es, es una ciudad enorme, hay grandes tiendas  por todas partes. Los edificios son antiguos pero bien conservados. Los niños suelen salir por las tardes a jugar con pelotas o con sus mascotas, comen caramelos y beben jugo junto con sus amigos. Las madres suelen salir a descansar y a cuidar de sus pequeños, los hombres regresan antes de oscurecer cansados de una jornada de trabajo pero sonrientes de regresar con sus familias —Antonio tomó la misma postura que Flug y sonrió con nostalgia—. Uno encuentra personas de todo tipo, pues al final de cuentas es la ciudad imperial. Aunque admito que en ningún lado verá tanto lujo como lo hay en su castillo, pero, algo que extraño de la ciudad son sus colores.

—Ya veo —contestó el príncipe con tristeza—, Tú... ¿Te gustaría estar ahí fuera ahora mismo en vez de estar aquí

—¡Puedo preguntar el porqué de sus repentinas dudas acerca de la ciudad, mi príncipe?

Flug tomó una postura recta. —Yo seré el futuro rey, rey del imperio más grande, un imperio que no conozco. ¿Cómo puedo ser líder de todo eso si ni siquiera pertenezco a él?

—Para ello se prepara día a día.

—No es lo mismo leer en los antiguos libros sobre las montañas del sur, no puedo imaginar cómo sería estar ahí. No me sirve de nada saber de navegación, de estrategias comerciales marinas sí jamás he estado en los puertos... mucho menos he conocido el mar —exclamó con un aire de tristeza y coraje—. Yo... a veces desearía no ser el príncipe, quisiera tener otra vida.

El pelirrojo hundió sus hombros sintiéndose mal por Flug. —Bueno, no puedo quitarte de el árbol genealógico real pero, podría mostrarte la ciudad.

Flug carcajeo con incredulidad. —Jamás podrías hacer eso, Antonio.

—Podríamos intentarlo. No olvides que aun se me reconoce como caballero en la ciudad, además nadie te conoce... podrías andar por las calles y nadie notaría que en verdad caminan al lado del príncipe.

—¿Hablas de quitarme mi bolsa?

—¿Por qué no? Sé que no debería hablar de esto, pero, jamás te he visto sin ella, ¿Por qué la usas? Quisiera saber la versión real y no creer en ninguna de las locas historias que se cuentan.

Flug dio una risilla al recordar. Luego ladeó la cabeza pensando, cómo podía explicar que a él le gustaba usarla, que para él rey no era problema, es más, era el causante de que prefiriera tenera.

—Creo que tú así como la mayoría del mundo quiere saber que hay debajo.

—¿Es muy obvia mi curiosidad? —sonrió Antonio—. Lo admito, pero en realidad sí quiero saber el porqué.

—Es de difícil de explicar, pero, te tengo la suficiente confianza —el chico tomó la bolsa un tanto dudoso y la deslizó con cuidado fuera de su rostro. Por último le dio una risa titubeante.

Antonio quedó absolutamente sorprendido, el rostro del príncipe era aún más blanco ante la luz de la luna, sus labios son demasiados delgados, sus ojos negros en totalidad eran cautivadores y su cabello negro y despeinado parecía ser tan delgado, tan sedoso.

—Ahora sabes que no hay nada me místico —habló Flug evitando mirarlo mientras se ruborizaba—. Sólo soy una persona común.

Antonio sacudió la cabeza teniendo aún su boca abierta por la impresión.

—Eres... eres tan lindo —susurró.

El chico se sobresaltó al escucharlo y cuando el caballero se percató de sus propias palabras movió las manos con nerviosismo.

—Q-quiero decir... me refiero a...

—Tú, tú también me gustas —habló el joven príncipe tranquilamente con el rostro totalmente rojo de rubor.

—Espera, t-tú sabes que me...

—Sí, no es fácil esconder que te gusta alguien, creí que tú sabías lo mismo de mí.

—¡Pero eres el príncipe! Futuro rey absoluto, esto... esto no está bien.

—Lo sé, por eso no lo había confesado, pero es inevitable, estás a mi lado todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo tratar de ignorarte?

Antonio lo miró con dulzura como si no hubiese oído lo que decía. De manera sorpresiva tomo la mano de Flug quien no está acostumbrado al tacto de otras personas.

—Me alegra saber que sientes lo mismo por mí, al menos tenemos una ventaja: podemos estar juntos, sin importar qué.

Flug sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, una sensación cálida se apoderó de él mientras ambos se acercaban. Aquel sentimiento era de felicidad absoluta, una emoción que jamás había sentido.

El príncipe cerró los ojos y se acercó más para pactar su amor con un beso, con su primer beso. Pero un estruendo hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran rompiendo con el momento romántico. Cuando miraron a la puerta causante del ruido se percataron de la presencia de nada menos que del rey Mörder.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó lleno de cólera. El corazón de el príncipe se detuvo y su rostro marcaba absoluto horror preguntándose qué hacía ahí su padre, por qué si jamás iba a su habitación tuvo que haber aparecido en ese momento.

El rey se acercó a ambos con pasos firmes, Flug quería hablar, justificarse pero sus labios sólo temblaban.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —exclamó Antonio soltando la mano de Flug.

—¡Callate! —le contestó gritando y apretando los puños, después puso su mirada severa en Flug—, ¿Cómo te atreves a cometer tan indignante vulgaridad?

El chico se hundió de hombros y simplemente sacudió la cabeza sosteniendo la mirada de su padre.

—¡Contesta! —exclamó tomándolo del brazo y sacudiéndolo con brusquedad.

Antonio al ver el maltrato hacia Flug decidió interferir empujando al rey para que soltara a Flug.

—¡Osadía! —dijo y enseguida llamó a los guardias—. Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida —advirtió.

—N-no, por favor —habló por fin Flug—, Por favor, no le hagas nada.

En respuesta, el rey abofeteó a su hijo con tan fuerza que enseguida cayó al suelo con una línea de sangre en su barbilla. Entonces un par de guardias entraron y Flug cogió de inmediato su bolsa y trato de ponerla viéndose desalineada.

—¡Ha atentado contra la vida del príncipe! ¡Llevenlo a los calabozos! Se le acusa de traición.

El rostro de Antonio era de sorpresa, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Por qué lo culpaba de tal atrocidad? Él jamás haría algo así, al contrario, su trabajo consistía en cuidar de Flug y siempre lo había hecho con cariño porque se habría enamorado de él.

Su rostro marcaba un grande pesar, los guardias se acercaron a él y lo sujetaron de ambos brazos obligándolo a caminar. Él no protestó y lo último que hizo fue mirar a Flug que un se encontraba en el suelo mirándolo detrás de sus visores desalineados.

—Flug... —susurró antes de ser llevado por los guardias.

Una vez que se fueron el rey tomó de la mano a su hijo obligándolo a levantarse, sin decir nada lo arrastró hasta su laboratorio el cual se halla a unos cuantos pasillos de distancia. Cuando abrió la puerta lo arrojó adentro, el chico cayó por las escaleras y al llegar abajo se intentó levantar gimiendo de dolor. 

Mörder entró y lo sujetó de su traje lanzándolo contra un escritorio lleno de tubos de cristal y sustancias de colores.

—¿Por qué tenías que resultar un maldito marica? He tenido suficiente con tu estúpida torpeza, tu debilidad...tu... tu... —el rey no pudo terminar de hablar a que maldijo en voz alta lleno de furia.

Mörder le quito la bolsa de nuevo y apretó con más fuerza su agarre sobre su traje. El miedo de Flug era muy evidente, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos no podían sostener más sus lágrimas.

—¡Odio que seas así y odio que te parezcas tanto a ella! ¡Te odio! No mereces verte como ella... mi linda Lilyan era perfecta en todo sentido pero tú —habló haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con repudio—, No mereces llevar su imagen ¡Eres una vergüenza, una deshonra, una total desgracia!

Las lágrimas de Flug rodaron por sus mejillas, estaba acostumbrado a las palabras hirientes de su padre pero jamás le habían dolido tanto como ahora.

—Y si no puedes corregir tu incompetencia al menos borraré su imagen de ti —habló con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que su mirada se iba uno de los vasos de cristal. El rey tomó el contenedor y lo golpeó en el propio escritorio provocando que se rompiera. Flug supo que iba a pasar y trató de liberarse mientras suplicaba.

El rey inclinó la cabeza de Flug contra el escritorio poniendo su peso sobre él así evitando que escapara. Sujetó con fuerza el pedazo de vidrio y comenzó a hacerle cortes en su rostro.

Flug gritaba de dolor suplicando entre lágrimas que se detuviera sin embargo los cortes se hacían más profundos, sentía un ardor y dolor sin igual seguido de calidez, la calidez de su sangre inundando su rostro. Sus uñas las enterraba fuertemente sobre los brazos de su padre pero él jamás se detuvo hasta estar satisfecho de llenar su rostro de cortes sobre su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, incluso. Al último hizo un largo corte que iba desde el final de su ojo izquierdo hasta atravesar su labio.

Flug cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a su rostro llorando ante el insoportable dolor, su cuerpo temblaba y el corazón iba tan de prisa que temía que fuera a detenerse. Deseo desmayarse pero la adrenalina lo mantenía consciente de todo; de la sensación de su piel abierta, de su sangre acumularse y gotear, y del incontrolable temblor de su cuerpo.

Mörder tomó sus visores y los arrojo frente a él, luego machaco la bolsa de papel y la arrojó a su cabeza.

—Ahora tienes más razones para usar tu ridículo disfraz —dijo antes de marcharse orgulloso de cometer tal castigo.

Flug curó sus propias heridas con su gran conocimiento en medicina, al menos era un alivio que fuese un genio y conocedor de muchas disciplinas.

Pasó dos semanas encerrado en su laboratorio en compañía de su cachorro hasta que fue obligado a salir para presenciar la ejecución de aquel que supuestamente intentó atacarlo.

Ese día aún llevaba algunas vendas en su rostro pero no eran visibles por el uso de su bolsa. No podía quejarse por lo que le habría hecho su padre. ¿Quién podría castigar al rey, al mando absoluto de todo un reinado? Así que guardó silencio como siempre, porque al final de cuentas, nadie notaría las cicatrices. Su agonía no había acabado pues su corazón se rompió cuando se leyó el dictamen a Antonio, en el cual obviamente resultó ser culpable.

Él estuvo presente, en primera fila justo al lado de su padre quien sostenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. La condena se dictó y entonces, en ese mismo día Antonio fue llevado frente a él y al rey. Antonio miró por última vez a Flug con una mirada despreocupada y tierna. Flug jamás podrá olvidar la sonrisa que le dio justo como cuando se conocieron. Y esa fue la última vez que cruzaron miradas, Antonio fue vendado y esposado, el ejecutador preparó su arma, apuntó y entonces...entonces Flug sólo escucho el disparo porque segundos antes cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía agachar la mrda como hubiese deseado pero, detrás de esos opacos cristales nadie notó sus lagrimas cuando escucho el cuerpo de Antonio caer.

De inmediato se marchó y con el pasar de las semanas todo regresó a la normalidad para el reino, los habitantes estaban aliviados de que su príncipe misterioso estuviese al menos a salvo y sólo se preguntaban sobre el nuevo escolta real. Para Flug nada volvió a ser lo mismo; el miedo a su padre lo controlaba, su corazón jamás volvió a recuperarse después de lo sucedido y sobre todo. Dejó de sentirse feliz, ya no sonreía y pasaba las largas horas de la noche encerrado leyendo o inventando artefactos que se acumulaban en su estudio.

Se ve así mismo como una desgracia, un error y cada vez que piensa en esas palabras es como si las escuchara de la voz de su padre con el alto repudio que le siente.

Flug sacudió con fuerza su cabeza dejando atrás esos recuerdos aunque aún dolían, porque sin notarlo había comenzado a llorar. Se limpió las lágrimas y se apartó del balcón regresando a su cama junto con 505. Lo acarició un par de veces y luego fue al enorme cuarto que tiene como ropero tomando una pijama cómoda, se quitó su galante traje real acomodandolo con cuidado y vistió sus prendas de seda antes de meterse a la cama y apagar la vela. Mañana tendría que comenzar con su rutina, de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había tenido guardadas las notas de este capítulo por mucho tiempo y ahora al escribirlas e imaginar cada escena confieso que es sentí mucha tristeza :'(
> 
> Soy una sentimental, no me culpen.


	3. La puerta secreta

Fue una semana llena de lecciones por cumplir, pero así es su vida, y estaba muy acostumbrado a eso. Aunque, después de una semana atareada llegaba un día en el cual podía hacer lo que quisiera, bien. No cualquier cosa, pero disfrutaba de vestir a su manera y hacer sus experimentos e inventos locos.

Se despertó a la hora de siempre y tomó su baño, pero esta vez el traje galante no se encontraba en el lugar habitual, Flug llevaba consigo una camisa azul, pantalones de color mostaza los cuales sujetaba bien con unos tirantes, y sus guantes de cuero cafés. Su vestimenta era casual. Por último acomodó su bolsa y una vez que salió del baño fue con pasos largos hacia su estudio, o bien; su laboratorio.

Llegó y abrió la puerta con la única llave que él poseía. Bajó por las escaleras con cuidado y se dispuso a llenar las lámparas de aceite y posteriormente a prenderlas. El lugar se iluminó poco a poco, era enorme y se conformaba por un par de salas; una de ellas era una pequeña biblioteca con decenas de libros bien apilados. Otra se trataba de un lugar lleno de envases de cristal con sustancias químicas de todo tipo, además de decenas de máquinas que él mismo construía. Otras pequeñas salas estaban vacías, pero él tenía planes para ellas en un futuro.

Su laboratorio no contaba con ninguna ventana siendo algo oscura ya que las veladoras daban luz tenue, pero Flug estaba acostumbrado a esa oscuridad, no era inconveniente incluso con sus oscuros visores puestos. Demencia había entrado ahí un par de veces y a su laboratorio, le llamaba "cueva", diciendo que era oscura y fea como una. Tras haber roto muchos de sus inventos Flug hizo lo posible para que jamás regresara asignando a un par de guardias al final del pasillo para que no dejaran entrar a la chica.

Siendo el único día de descanso pasaba el día completo ahí, Demencia no lo vigilaba y tenía que aprovechar al máximo su tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de pasarla muy bien le gustaría poder salir a sus expediciones como años atrás, o incluso atreverse a ir a la ciudad.

Se mordía el labio al pensar en esto, sacudió la cabeza y ajustó sus visores. Solía usarlos dentro de su estudio, siendo su lugar personal a veces se quitaba la bolsa dejando únicamente los visores. Cuando necesitaba hacer algo más serio y que necesitaba total cuidado se ponía un par de enormes anteojos redondos de cristal.

Estuvo haciendo algunas experimentos, leyó por un par de horas y luego se dispuso a terminar una de sus máquinas, estuvo a gusto, pero a mitad del día decidió salir. Fue a los jardines del ala norte, lugar donde sí se le permitía estar. estuvo un largo tiempo jugando con 5.0.5 hasta anochecer. Se dio la hora de su cena y fue al comedor con el oso que feliz de estar con Flug tomaba su apariencia enorme.

Entró al comedor con su bebé un tanto nervioso por llevar a su pequeño a un lugar prohibido para él, pero una vez estando dentro lo olvidó ya que comenzó a comer hablando con él. El oso se había echado a un lado y no le apartaba la mirada. Flug movía sus pies con diversión cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando el rey junto con un par de guardias armados y con su consejero quien sostenía papeles en mano y le hablaba. Flug de inmediato bajó el dobles de su bolsa para cubrir de nuevo sus labios y se levantó para saludar a su padre.

Cuando Mörder vio a Flug enseguida frunció el ceño, levantó la mano y su consejero guardó silencio.

-Estaré en mi estudio en un par de horas, no quiero que me molesten por ahora -dijo y su consejero junto con los guardias se retiraron.

-Buen día -dijo Flug dando una reverencia.

Su padre movió la cabeza en un saludo y se acercó a acariciar a 505 quien de inmediato se hizo pequeño. El rey caminó arrastrando su larga capa roja sostenida en sus anchos hombros. Su cabello rubio estaba bien peinado, sus ojos azules mostraban un poco de cansancio, pero aun así su mirada era seria y profunda mostrando su carácter recio. Su voz era rasposa y gruesa la cual intimidaba fácilmente a Flug.

-Acompáñame -habló, pero más que una petición fue una orden. El príncipe miró apenas por un segundo su plato, aún no había acabado con su cena, pero de inmediato asintió y caminó a su lado.

-505 no debería estar aquí -dijo tomando en sus brazos al oso.

-E-es un acompañante agradable, haré que sus cuidadores lo lleven a los jardines- exclamó Flug con nerviosismo cuidando de sus palabras.

Ambos salieron y el oso fue entregado uno de los guardias. El rey siguió su paso siendo acompañado por su hijo. El silencio era incómodo para Flug quien no sabía el porqué de la repentina visita, además no tenía idea de a dónde iban.

-Tú vestimenta es inapropiada, eres de la realeza, no un simple aldeano -habló por fin el rey, aunque ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

Flug seguía caminado a su lado mirando hacia al frente con una postura recta, ante el comentario bajó su mirada por un segundo mirando sus pantalones y sus tirantes.

-Es un traje casual. Suelo vestir así en estos días.

El rey lo miró y frunció el ceño con disgusto, pero no dijo nada más.

Ambos caminaron por un largo tiempo, Flug noto cuando salieron del área norte del castillo y ahora andaban por pasillos que no había pisado en muchos años. Aunque el andar del rey era veloz Flug hacía lo posible por mirar a los enormes cuadros de las paredes, también saludaba a algunos guardias que los seguían con las miradas. Pasaban por las puertas que daban hacia salones gigantescos y el príncipe tenía que apresurar su paso porque se detenía a observar su interior con curiosidad.

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a un lugar poco conocido por Flug. Se trataba de la sala del trono real.

Al entrar sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, la sala era tan extensa que su vista no alcanzaba a verla por totalidad. Enormes columnas se alzaban dando paso hacia el trono, y en este camino una alfombra roja guiaba. De los ventanales colgaban lujosas cortinas con detalles dorados, en los muros se encontraban cuadros gigantescos de los antiguos reyes en poses de absolutos mandatarios.

Flug miró con mucho cuidado los ocho cuadros, contempló bien la imagen de su tátara abuelo quien tomaba asiento en el trono, una de sus manos sostenía un cetro de oro y en la otra un libro negro. seguido era el de su abuelo, de igual manera se encontraba en el trono con el libro y con un cetro, aunque diferente mientras la misma corona posaba en su cabeza.

Los ocho cuadros eran de los reyes que gobernaron Ingary, iban bien acomodados del primer hasta el último monarca. Todos ellos reflejaban autoridad y grandeza.

El príncipe sólo había visto estos cuadros un par de veces, pero cuando era niño. Al decir verdad se alegró de volver a verlos. Hubo uno en específico que llamó más su atención; la imagen de su abuelo.

Este rey, como sugieren los libros, fue un rey sabio y compasivo, él había sugerido tantos proyectos en su reinado que ayudaron a incrementar su riqueza. Él fue quien puso en alto el nombre de Ingary. Pero, sobre todo, lo que quería ver bien era su semble e imaginar su parecido con el de su hija Lilyan, su madre fue la hija única de este rey.

Una tragedia ocurrió y él así como la reina perdieron la vida, tras esto el reino casi colapsó, no había rey y la princesa era muy joven para tomar la corona. El consejo tomó la decisión de desposarla con un pretendiente, un noble quien anteriormente había pedido su mano. Así bien, su padre, Mörder llegó a ser el rey de Ingary.

Flug miró bien a la imagen de su abuelo. Notando que la mano con la cual sostenía el libro se cubría con un guante, esta semejanza se repetía con los demás reyes pasados, todos lo usaban menos su padre. Todos los reyes sostenían el mismo libro y cubrían su mano derecha. En cuanto en el cuadro de Mörder no había ningún libro negro y no llevaba ningún guante.

-¡Flug! -el grito de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había quedado parado frente al mural contemplando los cuadros y no había notado que su padre le hablaba.

-Lo siento -dijo con voz baja. El rey notó que Flug miraba a los cuadros y se acercó a él.

-Serás el próximo rey, pero sería una vergüenza que tu imagen se ponga al lado de ellos, no te les asemejas. Además, ¿Quién quisiera pintar tus feas cicatrices? -dijo el rey con tono burlón.

Flug se encogió de hombros y llevó su mano por debajo de su bolsa.

-¡Rápido! -exclamó el rey siguiendo su paso.

Flug fue tras de él dándole una última mirada a los cuadros. Esta peculiaridad no la había notado, bueno, la última vez que estuvo aquí era un niño y no lo recordaba. Pero ahora creía que era algo relevante.

-Te preguntarás qué hacemos aquí -habló el rey tomando asiento en su trono tomando su cetro y recargándose en él-. Pronto cumplirás la edad prevista para tu coronación... ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-En dos meses -contestó el chico a la pregunta que era un tanto desinteresada.

-Creí que sería más pronto, como sea. La ceremonia de coronación es el célebre más importante, a partir de entonces tomarás deberes importantes, usaras la corona que te precede como príncipe. Pero cómo nadie conoce de tu personalidad o de tu... rostro, no quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Flug lo escuchaba afirmando con la cabeza, pero detrás de la bolsa se escondía una mirada de confusión. Eso ya lo sabía, así que era tonto que su padre lo llevara hasta la sala más importante del castillo para decirle eso.

-...Entonces, haremos algo que jamás hemos hecho; celebraremos tu cumpleaños.

Los ojos de Flug se abrieron a la par y su boca cayó. Ahí estaba la sorpresa.

«¿Celebrar mi cumpleaños?», pensó. Jamás celebraban su cumpleaños, nunca había recibido felicitaciones al respecto o alguna fiesta, de hecho. Lo habitantes eran quienes celebraban este día con una gran fiesta en la ciudad, él sabía de la festividad, pero era desalentador saber que se hace una fiesta a tu nombre y que no se asiste a ella.

-Sera una gran fiesta -continuó el rey-, habrá banquetes y se adornará cada salón, la haremos en la sala más grande y creo que dos meses es tiempo suficiente para reparar todo...

-Pero...-interrumpió Flug mientras juntaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

-... ¿Pero? ¡¿Ahora qué?!

-Yo... yo no quiero una fiesta -respondió tartamudeando.

Mörder frunció el ceño y se levantó. -¿De qué tontería hablas? Te hago un favor. No quiero que el día de la coronación den expresiones de sorpresa al verte. Te presentaras en la fiesta sin tu estúpida bolsa. Deberías estar agradecido conmigo por lo que hago y en cambio lo rechazas ¡De verdad no te comprendo!

Flug negó. -Estoy agradecido, pero...

-¡Nada de peros! -gritó mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz-, haremos la patética fiesta, te presentaras a ella y dejaras ver tu cara... y tal vez conozcas a una chica, digo, si es que tu nefasto gusto antinatural por los hombres ha desaparecido.

Flug apretó los labios, dando una expresión dolida.

-Es hora que se conozca al futuro monarca, es hora que dejes esa máscara... pensándolo bien, la fiesta será de antifaz. Sí, eso suena bien. Mira que cumplo tus caprichos Flug.

-S-sí padre.

La respuesta de Flug le dio repudio al rey, odiaba que lo llamara así.

-Soy rey, tu rey. No me llames así -dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Flug no dijo nada, hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, un tiempo eterno e incómodo para Flug.

-¿Qué esperas? Ya te puedes ir.

Flug dio una reverencia, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Mörder volvió a su trono, suspiró y luego observó la silla a su lado, en el trono que era de la reina mantenía una fina corona en memoria.

Mörder se masticó su labio y resopló. Le fastidiaba hablar con Flug y cada encuentro con él era desesperante.

Flug había dado otro vistazo a los cuadros al salir, no pudo observar tan detalladamente como hubiese querido, pero al menos noto algo importante; el libro que cada rey sostenía era el mismo, porque en la portada todos ellos mantenían el mismo símbolo*.

La curiosidad de ello creció, las preguntas empezaron llegar a su cabeza. ¿Qué significaba ese libro? Al parecer era algo significativo para a familia real ya que había estado desde hace ocho generaciones. Y, ¿Por qué en la imagen de su padre ya no se encontraba?

También se preguntaba sobre el porqué del interés de su padre, una fiesta era mucha extravagancia para él, en realidad jamás había estado en una así que no sabia si iba a ser de su agrado, pero con el hecho de estar rodeado de tantas personas poniendo su absoluta atención en él... el que estuviesen atentos a sus movimientos, eso le provocaba ansiedad.

Flug levantó la mirada cuando se encontró con un pasillo cerrado, había estado caminando sin saber a dónde. Regresó por el pasillo y fue al siguiente, esta vez llegó a una sala vacía. El príncipe resopló de frustración. Se había perdido.

«¿Cómo pude perderme en mi propia casa?, se replicó con disgusto entrando a otro pasillo. Pronto llegó a unos pasillos descuidados. Había ido muy lejos y no reconocía el lugar, sabía que jamás había estado ahí, ni siquiera en su infancia. Se topó frente a otro callejón sin salida y maldijo para sí mismo. Comenzaba a hartarse de no encontrar el camino y al ser de noche no se podía guiar para ir al norte.

Justo antes de salir de ese pasillo noto algo extraño. De la pared una ranura sobresalía. Flug pasó su mano sobre ella inspeccionando, pudo haber ignorado eso y marcharse porque al fin de cuentas se trataba de una de las partes del castillo más antigua, era normal que estuviese descuidada. Pero su gran curiosidad nunca dejaba nada por alto.

Recorrió la pared con sus dedos y un crujido se escuchó. Flug alzó las cejas y dio un golpe en la pared, esta era de madera.

Al revisar con detenimiento Flug se enteró que sólo una parte lo era.

«¡Es una puerta!», se dijo y trató de entrar en ella, pero la puerta secreta parecía estar bien cerrada, encontró la cerradura pero al no contar con la llave sus intentos de descubrir lo que se hallaba tras de ella se desvanecen.

Se apartó y miró la pared, la puerta, que era muy pequeña, estaba bien escondida confundiéndose con el muro.

Cuando estaba apunto de pagarle para abrirla noto que una luz se acercaba, era un guardia que sostenía un farol en sus manos alumbrando su camino.

-¿Majestad?

-...Hola.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó el guardia sorprendido por encontrar al príncipe.

-Yo... fui a la sala del trono a hablar con el rey, y me perdí de regreso.

El guardia sonrió ante la historia de Flug. -No debió ir más allá de lo permitido sin su escolta, acompáñeme, lo llevaré de regreso.

Flug asintió y se retiró con el guardia, esta vez memorizando el camino porque obvio, regresaría a averiguar lo que hay detrás de la puerta. Además, también tenía que descifrar el secreto del libro negro.

Le encantan los misterios y al tener una vida tan predecible hacía que esos pequeños detalles aumentaran su curiosidad incontrolable. No imaginó que una simple caminata con su padre le diera tantos misterios por resolver.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El símbolo del libro es un sombrero de copa


	4. El Libro negro

El fin de semana acabó, de nuevo la rutina semanal comenzó, pero esta vez Flug estaba distraído, pensando en esa puerta misteriosa y en aquel libro negro.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Demencia en su andar de cada lunes a sus clases de piano.

—…Nada, es sólo que… me preguntaba sobre el castillo, es enorme.

La chica frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor y asintió.

—Sí, lo es, ¿Qué con eso?

—Tú lo has explorado todo?

—No, no me lo permiten, tengo que estar cuidando tu trasero, no tengo tiempo, pero si pudiera, creeme que me gustaría dejar mi nombre grabado en cada cuarto, sería genial.

Flug sonrió. Llegaron ante las enormes puertas y entraron. Su maestro de música se levantó, lo reverenció e invito a sentarse frete al piano.

—La nueva tonada es un clásico, príncipe, sé que lo aprenderá pronto.

Flug asintió y tomó las hojas mirando las tonadas, las acomodó frente a él y comenzó a practicar.

—Los guantes —advirtió su maestro.

—Por supuesto —habló Flug quitándose sus guantes de cuero. Ante esto su maestro sonrió.

—Supongo que es algo que jamás va a recordar.

Demencia tomó asiento como era costumbre, pero no mucho después Flug volteó a verla para pedirle un favor, algo insignificante. Luego de alegar un poco sobre que ella no era una criada terminó aceptando y salió de la gran sala.

—Ahora que estamos a solas, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

La interrogante del príncipe asombró al anciano.

—Claro, lo que guste. Aunque creo que ya le he dado todo consejo.

—No me refiero a algo relacionado con la música… es sobre otro asunto.

—¿Por eso mando fuera a su escolta?

—Sí, no confió en ella. Bien, sé que usted ha servido a la realeza desde hace mucho.

—Sí, mi padre fue director de orquesta y yo aprendí todo de él, he estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. A su abuelo le gustaba tener conciertos privados y a su madre… —el anciano se interrumpió al percatarse de que estaba a punto de hablar de la madre de Flug, algo estrictamente prohibido—… quiero decir… ¿Cuál es su duda majestad?

Flug habría abierto los ojos en asombro cuando oyó a su maestro mensionar a su mamá, hubiese querido preguntar, pero sería algo inútil, además no quería meter en problemas al anciano.

—De hecho, es sobre mi abuelo. ¿Lo conoció, ¿verdad? ¿cuénteme de él?

—Usted ha leído la biografía de los reyes pasados.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo.

—Y bien, ¿qué le gustaría saber? Advierto que no sabría responder todo, él era muy reservado

—hace un par de días fui con el rey a la sala del trono y noté que en los retratos de los reyes hay algo peculiar; algo sobre… un libro negro, uno con símbolo de sombrero.

El anciano dio una mirada de total pasmo, su tez palideció y comenzó a actuar de manera nerviosa.

—No es nada, se trata de un símbolo insignificante. Sigamos con nuestra lección.

—Pero… —el príncipe no pudo protestar ya que la puerta se abrió y entró Demencia.  Ella trajo lo pedido por Flug, una vez estando ella su maestro disimuló y prosiguieron con su clase.

El príncipe quedó desilusionado, perdió la oportunidad de saber sobre el misterio de aquel libro. Todo el día pensó en eso estando aún más distraído.

Al anochecer, cuando llegó a su habitación decidió tomar uno de los libros de historia y volver a leer sobre las biografías de los antiguos reyes. Tomó asiento frente a su mesa, se puso sus lentes de cristal y a la luz de su veladora leyó sobre los viajes de los reyes, sus logros y aquellas características distintivas. Todos ellos habían sido bueno gobernantes, grandes líderes que habían llevado a Ingary a la prosperidad. Pero en ningún texto se hablaba de un libro con símbolo de sombrero.

Flug cerró el último libro de historia y dio un resoplido de frustración al no encontrar nada, sacó su reloj de oro y miró la hora quedando boca abierto, había estado divagando entre los libros por horas. Era de madrugada. No se percató de cuatro había estado investigando, además al estar siempre atareado se había acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela estudiado temas de su interés y haciendo experimentos.  

Se levantó dispuesto a ir a la cama, pero algo lo hizo detener. Las historias decían que los antiguos reyes habían logrado grandes hazañas incluso desde adolecentes y él, en cambio se la pasaba escondido junto con todos sus inventos y logros, se sintió mal por eso y decidió que quería hacerse de sus propias anécdotas, de sus propias aventuras. Así bien, se puso su bolsa y visores, tomó una lámpara de aceite y salió de su habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos con demasiada cautela para no ser descubierto, llegó hasta el pasillo de antes y se puso de rodillas frente a la puerta secreta. Su corazón latía de prisa, estaba emocionado, nervioso y algo asustado porque acababa de romper muchas reglas al salir de su habitación y escurrirse hasta un área prohibida para él, pero no le importaba, la emoción y curiosidad eran más grandes.

No quería llamar la atención de nadie por eso no derribo la puertecilla, sino que decidió llevar consigo algunos alambres o desarmadores con los cuales se las ingenió para abrirla.

Cuando escucho el crujir de la cerradura sonrió de emoción, abrió la puerta y se agachó para entrar en ella teniendo en mano su lámpara. Se arrastró un poco notando que el lugar estaba inundado de polvo, lo cual no le agradó, a él no le gusta ensuciarse, odia que sus perfectos trajes se arruinen con algún tipo de suciedad.

Se incomodó al llenarse de telarañas, pero siguió su camino, en un momento oyó el crujir de madera y de repente cayó, rodó un par de veces abrazándose de su lámpara. Terminó cayendo entre libros los cuales dejaron soltar una nueve de polvo. Flug se levantó sobando su trasero y espalda, luego acomodó su bolsa que por suerte no se rompió.

Alzó su lámpara para examinar y cuando su vista se adaptó al lugar su mandíbula cayó. Estaba en una enorme biblioteca abandonada. Su decisión de salir y aventurarse había valido la pena. Flug caminó por el lugar sin poder dejar de sonreír, una bíblica secreta era algo extraordinario, sobre todo porque a él se le tiene prohibido visitar la biblioteca del castillo, su padre alegaba que lo haría pero que aún no era momento.

Se acercó a un escritorio el cual estaba a mitad del lugar. En él aun había algunos libros apilados. Flug los tomó y los revisó. Eran algunas novelas, libros de historia y de ciencias. Al parecer era una biblioteca completa, pero, ¿Por qué estaba escondida? ¿A quién le pertenecía algo tan sublime? Flug decidió dar otro vistazo y recorrió el lugar, esperaba encontrar algo más; tal vez… un cadáver o un fantasma, pero no había más que libros, libros y más libros, además de unos cuantos cuadros en la pared que se tapaban por sábanas negras y algunos artilugios antiguos los cuales pensaba revisar después.

Volvió al escritorio y tomó asiento, jugueteo con sus pies aun contento, ese lugar secreto era algo impresionante, era como un regalo de cumpleaños. Tenía que mantener el secreto, comenzó a hacer planes de ir ahí cada noche, tenía que leer esos libros e indagar más sobre el dueño. Ahora que contaba con un sinfín de información creía que tal vez encontraría algo sobre aquel libro negro.

Sus pensamientos de detuvieron, el libro, ¡Claro! ¿Qué tal si el libro estaba en esta misma biblioteca? No era una idea descabellada.

«Tal vez por eso es una habitación secreta», pensó volviendo a llenarse de emoción.   

Pasó un par de horas leyendo, buscando y divirtiéndose más pero pronto su lámpara comenzaría a apagarse por fala de aceite. Flug puso una mueca de descontento, necesitaba más tiempo. Anqué, la biblioteca no iría a ninguna parte y al final de cuentas él era el único que sabía de ese lugar, las telarañas y el polvo lo demostraban.  

Regresó a su habitación notando que pronto amanecería. Él estaba demasiado feliz teniendo en mente que regresaría cada noche. En el día siguiente estuvo de buen humor; no le importó que le dieran una paliza en su clase de esgrima ni que fuese regañado por dormirse en sus clases de política. Estaba cansado y de igual manera ansioso por regresar a aquella biblioteca.

Al caer la noche procuró tener todo lo necesario para regresar, durmió un par de horas y salió de madrugada. Cuando estuvo dentro de la biblioteca extendió sus brazos y suspiró, era gratificante tener un nuevo lugar para estar.

Esta vez su atención se posó en los cuadros, eran enormes y todos se cubrían. Flug trajo una silla y se subió en ella para alcanzar uno de ellos, uno en especial; el más grande de todos.  Tiró de la sábana y la imagen que encontró hizo que su corazón se estremeciera.

El retrato era de una familia real; el rey, la reina y una pequeña princesa de ocho o diez años. No podía creerlo, sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se humedecieron en lágrimas, estaba frente una imagen de su madre, por primera vez veía la imagen de su mamá.

Flug se acercó para revisar la imagen con el corazón exaltado y sin notar que ahora sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de felicidad. la pintura era majestuosa, cada detalle era hermoso. Él reconoció al rey, su abuelo y a su abuela pues sus rostros se hallaban en los libros de historia, pero, la princesa Lilyan, su madre, jamás había sabido de la mínima expresión de ella y era tan linda como la había imaginado.

En el retrato apenas era una niña, su largo cabello tan negro como el de él se peinaba con finos listones y peinetas con perlas, su piel era tan blanca como la leche e incluso, los detalles de la pintura mostraban pecas en sus mejillas. Flug deslizó su mano enguantada sobre el rostro de la niña, sus ojos negros… sus rasgos… en verdad él se parecía demasiado a ella.

Una risa reprimida se escuchó entre el silencio e hizo eco. Flug sonreía, una risa tonta y entusiasmada pero luego guardó silencio al terminar de revisar la imagen porque encontró esa peculiaridad de nuevo; la pequeña niña de expresión triste sostenía un libro negro en su mano derecha, era el mismo libro con símbolo de sombrero y su mano se encontraba cubierta por un guante blanco.  El príncipe ladeo la cabeza sin comprenderlo, ¿Qué era lo que significaba?

limpio sus lágrimas y llevó su mano a su pecho, aun sentía la calidez, la felicidad de saber sobre su mamá, aunque ahora lo quería saber todo. Al menos podía suponer que aquella biblioteca perteneció a su abuelo. Flug estaba dispuesto a descubrir los demás cuadros, pero al tratar de bajar de la silla se ladeo y para evitar caer se sostuvo del cuadro, el retrato no soportó su peso y cayó con él. Flug maldijo en voz alta, maldijo su torpeza y su suerte.

Se levantó nervioso de no haber roto el retrato y suspiro de alivio cuando vio que estaba intacta. Levantó la mirada hacia la pared, hacia el espacio de la imagen y noto un pequeño hueco. Flug alzó las cejas. Acomodó a un lado con demasiado cuidado el cuadro, volvió a levantar la silla y a subir para ver de qué se trataba. Cuando miró dio un salto de asombro que casi lo hace volver a caer, frente a él estaba aquel libro que tanto buscaba.

Entonces se retractó de maldecir su suerte, lo tomó con nerviosismo y se acercó a la lámpara para verlo bien; era un libro de cuero negro con una imagen de sombrero extraña.

El libro tenía una especie de broche el cual lo mantenía cerrado.

Flug puso el libro en el escritorio y se apartó, camino en círculos hablando entre dientes consigo mismo. Todo eso había sido una ráfaga de emociones, sentía que era demasiado, era como si a partir de ahora toda su vida hubiese cambiado.

Una vez que sintió disminuir su ansiedad se acercó de nuevo al libro, ajusto bien sus visores y agitó las manos antes de intentar abrir el broche. Este estaba bien asegurado, pero no se iba a rendir, no ahora.

Jadeo intentando abrirlo, incluso lo azotó contra el escritorio, pero parecía inútil. El libro no abría.

—No me importa si estás hechizado, sabré tu contenido… ¡Ábrete! —gritó dando otro esfuerzo para abrirlo. Entonces el broche botó y en cuanto lo hizo una luz radio de él iluminando toda la sala, Flug soltó el libro y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Mientras, el libro se hojeaba con fuerza cuando se detuvo un pentagrama se formó a su alrededor, un pentagrama de llamas rojas que se dibujaba con un sombrero. De nuevo hubo una luz rojiza, algunos susurros demoniacos y entonces, del libro una sombra surgió, una esencia negra que tomó la forma de un hombre con traje y sombrero.

Flug retrocedió aún más, y cayó al suelo de espaldas cuando noto que no era un hombre. Aquel que había salido del libro era un demonio. Flug lo miró con una expresión de miedo por debajo de su bolsa. Aquel demonio se incorporó y alzó la mirada observando alrededor con cautela, luego una expresión de duda se formó en su rostro y su vista se fijó en Flug. Ambos cruzaron mirada.


	5. El secreto de Black Hat

El demonio observó a Flug con el ceño fruncido luego ladeó la cabeza en confusión, dio un paso adelante y el príncipe al verlo se arrastró hacia atrás con miedo.

—¡No! N-no me lastimes por favor... te daré lo que quieras...— Flug habló con terror mientras llevaba sus brazos a su rostro cubriéndose en defensa.

Aquel ser maligno alzó una ceja y quedó aún más confundido.

—...Dónde... ¡¿Dónde está Mörder!?... ¡¿Dónde está Lilyan?! —preguntó con un tono aún aturdido.

—¿Lilyan? —preguntó Flug, pero de repente sintió un dolor extraño en su mano, comenzó a agitarla y a quejarse, entonces se lo quitó y miró que en su mano se formó un símbolo, el mismo símbolo de sombrero de la portada del libro.

El demonio vio al joven quitarse el guante y en cuanto la marca apareció abrió a boca en total pasmo, tanto él como Flug tenían la misma expresión. Entonces una duda para el demonio se aclaró. Ese chico era el hijo de Lylian, pero si así era así entonces...

«¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ahí dentro?», se preguntó acercándose más a Flug. El chico intentó huir, pero no pudo, aquel demonio lo tomó de su traje y aun estando en el suelo lo sacudió con brusquedad.

—¡¿Dónde está Lilyan?! —preguntó de nuevo y está vez demandaba obtener una respuesta. El chico noto que el enojo de aquel ser provocaba que el fuego de la lámpara fuera más prominente. Irradiaba una esencia maligna, algo que a él lo hacía estremecer.

Flug sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al tratar de contestar, tenía miedo de aquel ser y lo hizo ver en su ansiosa voz.

—Mi madre... e-ella... murió.

El ser misterioso de traje galante y de ronca voz soltó a Flug demostrando una mirada dolida. Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió hasta tocar el escritorio. El príncipe aun alterado se puso de pie, Flug se sentía  avergonzado, ha tenido clases de lucha, de esgrima y domina el uso de algunas  armas, pero ante el peligro sus rodillas temblaron y estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Aunque, qué podía hacer ante un demonio. Él había leído que son seres increíblemente fuertes, que su magia negra es atroz y que no tienen piedad ante nada. Aunque, cuando mencionó la muerte de su madre  fue como si le hubiese atravesado el pecho con la más filosa espada porque el tipo de sombrero negro se notaba... mal.

—Ella murió en parto... cuando yo nací —dijo con tono de tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada, pero luego dio un largo suspiro para continuar hablando—, ¿Qui-quién eres tú? —preguntó Flug tratando de no tartamudear o de que su voz se quebrara.

Él no parecía asimilar lo dicho, pero se obligó a poner de nuevo su atención en el joven regresando a la realidad. Lo examinó bien, dedujo que sí, él era el príncipe, esa ropa tan fina lo decía, pero, ¿Qué era lo que usaba en la cabeza y por qué?

—... Yo... te- te ordeno a que me respondas; ¿Quién eres? —Exclamó Flug esforzándose por hablar. Estaba ordenándole ya que sabe que  tiene el privilegio de que nadie, absolutamente nadie debe oponerse a los mandatos de la realeza. Normalmente él no usa este privilegio pero, ahora cientos de preguntabas saltaban por su mente y creía que tal vez éste demonio podía responder algunas de ellas.

—Mi nombre es Black Hat —respondió con los dientes apretados luego se acercó a él tan rápido y tan cerca que Flug se quedó sin respirar por un segundo. Tal vez estaba muy  asustado pero juraría que el demonio se transportó siendo una sombra escurridiza. 

—Mörder, ¡Dime! ¿Dónde está?

—¿Mi padre... para qué?

—Le voy a arrancar los ojos, voy a sacar sus malditos órganos y romper cada una de sus extremidades y al final... comeré su alma —habló con malicia y rencor.

—No, no harás eso... es el rey, ¡No lo harás daño! ¡E-es una orden!

Black Hat le lanzó una mirada terrífica, parecía irritado. Gruñó y dejó ver sus dientes verdosos y puntiagudos, levantó sus manos y sus guantes negros se rompieron dejando expuestas sus garras.

Flug retrocedió pero el demonio enseguida lo sujetó.

—¡No te atrevas a ordenarme nada más, animal!

Flug entrecerró los ojos mirando el extraño tatuaje de su mano y luego al demonio de piel negra.

—¿...Darte órdenes? —susurró. Le bastó sólo un par de segundos para que su rostro de miedo y asombro cambiara a uno de gozo.

—Esto —dijo señalando el símbolo en su mano—... Esto es un hechizo ¿Verdad?

Black Hat asintió de manera forzada y muy suave, luego tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—¿Acaso no sabes qué significa esto?

—N-no.

El demonio con sombrero lo arrojó con tal fuerza que Flug volvió a caer de sentón.

—Vaya princesito estúpido.

—No me digas así —exclamó titubeante y volviendo a pararse con torpeza, caminó hacia el libro y lo recogió ojeándolo, mientras, Black Hat  le dio la espalda, se acercó a un estante y comenzó a rebuscar en él.

Flug se rascó en el símbolo en su mano, parecía un auténtico tatuaje y eso no era bueno.

Notó ciertas características en el libro, como que en la primera hoja, con letras en una hermosa caligrafía decía:

**_"Propiedad de Flug Slys"_ **

Al parecer el libro estaba lleno de símbolos y de notas viejas que hablaban sobre los 'dueños' pasados. También había un gran número de hechizos.

—Por supuesto, magia —susurro el príncipe con desprecio.  

—Más bien, la peor de las maldiciones —le respondió Black Hat quien, al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba; se había acomodado un elegante monóculo en su ojo izquierdo y sobre sus hombros una larga y hermosa capa roja caía.

—¿Maldición? entonces... ¿Éste libro te controla?

—¡No, imbécil! lo hace aquel quien es dueño del estúpido libro —le respondió mientras iba de un lado a otro con desesperación.

—Entonces... —se dijo el príncipe en voz baja mientras tocaba la marca de su mano—, yo soy el dueño, ¿Por qué, acaso es porque lo abrí?... no lo entiendo.

Black Hat le dio una mirada, contrajo las cejas y susurró: —Maldito idiota.

Flug lo escucho y aunque hubiese querido reclamarle sobre insultarlo no lo hizo, no quería comenzar una riña con un extraño demonio.

—Black Hat —habló el príncipe, al parecer estaba más tranquilo que hace unos momentos—. Ven aquí.

El tipo con sombrero se sobresaltó, se detuvo en su andar desesperado y volteo a verlo.

—Obedeces mis órdenes ya que yo soy tu dueño, ¿Cierto? —habló con malicia. Black Hat podía jurar que detrás de esa máscara el joven sostenía una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le advirtió con voz amenazante.

—A-apoyate en una pierna y da tres saltos —el príncipe habló dejando escapar una risilla, para él era gracioso, para Black Hat era la humillación más grande que había tenido.

Hubo un silencio pesado, Flug estaba esperando y Black Hat lo miraba con los puños apretados y con sus ojos entrecerrados, le estaba dando la mirada de desprecio más siniestra que podía.

—Hazlo, te lo ordeno.

Black Hat bufó, bajó la mirada apenas por un segundo, después lo miró directamente a los visores y apretó sus labios con fuerza tragándose todas las maldiciones que quería decir. 

Entonces pasó; Black Hat levantó su pie y que sostuvo sólo en uno. Flug miró sus zapatos blancos y negros y su  emoción creció cuando el demonio dio un salto. Entonces dio el segundo salto y el príncipe se controló a sí mismo para no carcajear. Agradecía que tenía cubierto su rostro ya que una gran sonrisa burlona se ocultaba, demás, sentía sus mejillas rojas por forzarse  a evitar reír.  No podía creer que era verdad, el demonio le obedecía y eso era emocionante.

—Te odio —exclamó el demonio, su voz era maliciosa pero su rostro claramente mostraba un rubor.

—Eso, fue divertido...

—¡¿Divertido!? —interrumpió—. ¡¿Crees que soy divertido?! Yo solía ser el más grande villano, las criaturas mágicas de este mundo se arrodillaban ante mí y los inmundos humanos eran esclavos míos. Todo me pertenecía ¡Yo era un dios!

Flug se encogió de hombros y apretó el libro contra su pecho al escucharlo.

—E-entonces por qué eres prisionero —preguntó con timidez.

—Porque hace mucho un malnacido se opuso a mi ley y decidió encerrarme en esa porquería —exclamó señalando el libro—, me quitó la mayoría de mi poder y si eso no le bastó decidió que toda su descendencia tuviera mando sobre mí... he estado con el primogénito durante generaciones.

Flug lo pensó. Los libros decían que el primer rey había hecho algo tan bueno que había sido proclamado rey. Ahora entendía que la hazaña de su ancestro había sido capturar a éste demonio.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Las imágenes de cada rey con el libro mostraban que ellos eran los dueños y el guante era usado para ocultar la marca.

—Espera, ¿Significa que estuviste con mi madre toda su vida?

La pregunta le hizo pensar de nuevo en la reina y su mirada de tristeza regresó.

—Quiero saber de mi mamá —las palabras de Flug no eran una orden sino una súplica.

—Lee el libro princesito, no tengo que hablar de mi dueño anterior ni porque me lo ordenes,  está en las reglas, y sabes qué, no me place hablar de ella, eso lo tomaré como mi pequeño secreto —dijo cambiando su tono de voz al último de manera juguetona. 

—Pe-pero...

—¡Cállate! ¡Tu fastidiosa voz me irrita! Ahora, si el princesito no interfiere, tengo asuntos que arreglar con el rey.

—¡¿Qué?! ...¡No!

Flug no pudo decir más porque el demonio ya se había desaparecido en una sombra, la lámpara se apagó después y Flug quedó en penumbra, sin pensarlo sujetó bien el libro y salió de la biblioteca en busca de él deseando encontrarlo.   
  



	6. Consejos de un viejo amigo

Black Hat salió de la biblioteca y fue directamente hacia la sala del trono. Cuando llegó se percató que el lugar estaba vacío, miró por los venales y se dio cuenta que era de noche, por lo visto, muy adentrada la noche.

Maldijo en voz baja, esperaba ver al rey en el trono y asesinarlo allí mismo, bañar el trono con la sangre del rey sonaba atractivo... aunque, acababa de recibir la orden de no lastimarlo...

«Estúpidas reglas», pensó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro planeando qué hacer. Aquel niño con la extraña máscara no sabía lo que había hecho al ordenarle eso y en realidad, le había recordado cuando Lilyan le dio la misma orden.

Se mordió el labio al recordar, no podía creerlo. Lilyan ha muerto, su linda Lilyan había muerto y él no pudo hacer nada...

Apretó los puños con enojo mientras su mirada se dirigía a los enormes retratos de los reyes pasados. Black Hat los miró con repudio. Él había estado al lado de cada uno de ellos, los vio nacer y los vio morir siendo condenado a ser precedido por ellos. Su cólera aumentó al ver la última imagen la cual era de Mörder.

«Maldito bastardo», le maldijo apretando los dientes. Sin dudarlo arremetió contra las imágenes despedazando cada una de ellas, pero eso no calmó su furia, él quería enterrar sus garras en el pecho de Mörder, sacarle su corazón latiente y devorarlo mirando su estúpido rostro de terror. O tal vez torturarlo para deleitarse con sus gritos de dolor.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ligero rechinido y al mirar hacia la puerta vio entrar a un anciano que apenas andaba con ayuda de un bastón. Black Hat se acercó a él con risa dispuesto a asesinarlo con un simple meneo de mano, pero al estar frete a frente descubrió de quien se trataba.

El anciano lo miró con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Black Hat? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y pestañeando para asegurarse que no veía un fantasma.

El demonio ladeo la cabeza y luego sonrió.

—Fernando... eres tan viejo —se burló.

—¡Black Hat! —gritó el anciano con demasiada impresión, sus manos empezaron a temblar y su rostro palideció.

—¿Dónde está Mörder? —le preguntó de inmediato ignorando su expresión.

El anciano movió la cabeza en negación.

—¿Qué?... pero ¡¿Cuándo?! ¿C-cómo?... ¿Dónde está el príncipe?

—Siempre he odiado tus estúpidas preguntas —contestó mientras lo dejaba de lado con la intención de retirarse.

—¡Espera, Black Hat! No puedes ir por ahí como si nada, las cosas han cambiado.

El demonio se detuvo y aunque no volteo habló despacio.

—Lo sé... ella murió.

—Sí, eso fue hace más de veinte años y desde su muerte todo ha cambiado Black Hat, puedo contarte todo, pero no lo haré aquí, no es seguro.

El demonio se dio la vuelta meneando su capa roja.

—Yo no veo ningún cambio Fernando, es la misma basura de siempre, estoy atado de nuevo a un 'princesito' para cumplir sus egoístas caprichos.

—Flug no es una mala persona, y aun no me respondes ¿Dónde está él? Espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo.

—Sabes que no puedo por más que quisiera —dijo Black Hat agitando su mano en el aire—. Él se quedó en la biblioteca.

—Bien, debe tener tantas preguntas, así como yo. En fin, ¿Aún recuerdas dónde está mi habitación? Ve a ella y espérame ahí, te contaré todo. Asegúrate que nadie te vea.

Black Hat entrecerró los ojos y sin más asintió levemente luego de ello desapareció. 

El anciano salió de la enorme sala y comenzó su andar lento hacia su habitación haciéndose un sinfín de preguntas, aunque el sentimiento más grande que tenía era miedo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su habitación, al dar vuelta por un pasillo choco con brusquedad, el hombre casi cayó al suelo por el golpe y cuando alzó la mirada vio a Flug quien se veía aguitado.

—¡Maestro, lo siento mucho!

El príncipe ayudó a incorporar al anciano quien de inmediato preguntó.

—¡Majestad! Qué hace aquí. Es de madrugada... ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa?

—Lo sé maestro, pero se me ha escapado... 505 —dijo corrigiéndose al último.

—¿5.0.5? él no suele ir por ahí y menos a estas horas, no se preocupe, seguramente regresará con usted.

—No lo entiende maestro... es muy, muy importante que lo encuentre...

—Lo entiendo majestad, pero puede esperar, de verdad, estoy seguro que regresará con bien. Ahora, regrese a su habitación y descanse, sabe perfectamente que no debe salir de su habitación sin permiso o sin compañía de su escolta, ha roto muchas reglas y tiene suerte que no lo hayan visto todavía. No reportaré que no está en su habitación porque no quiero armar un escándalo. Así que vaya de regreso. 

—Pero...

—Príncipe Flug Slys. Si me contradice estoy dispuesto a reportarlo con su padre ahora mismo, no querrá interrumpir al rey en medio de la noche, eso amerita un castigo para usted, para su cuidador y...

—Está bien, está bien —habló Flug dejando caer los hombros en rendición—. Regresaré a mi habitación, pero no estaré en paz.

Flus retiró llevando una mano a su cabeza, parecía cansado y algo aturdido.

Fernando suspiró, esperaba que Flug le obedeciera y fuese a su habitación. Él claramente sabía que el chico no hablaba de 505, era obvio que buscaba a Black Hat. Él no iba a mencionar que Black Hat se encontraba en su habitación y mucho menos que sabe todo en relación en el libro negro y con el antiguo hechizo que ahora comparte con Black Hat.

Se dio vuelta y siguió su andar. Cuando llegó a su habitación entró cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca. Black Hat estaba frente a una gaveta mirando sus libros y cuando noto su presencia habló.

—Aun tienes  prestigio en la realeza.

—No, antes solía ser buen amigo de los reyes, ahora soy un trabajador más, un simple maestro de música —habló mientras tomaba asiento y prendía un cigarrillo—. Pero no me quejo, esa siempre fue mi profesión.

Black Hat se acercó a él.

—Te tienen lastima, ya eres  anciano. Pareces estar demasiado cerca de la muerte.

Fernando carcajeo.

—Estoy sentenciado a la muerte con el simple hecho de que estés aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres viejo? ¡habla!

—Tener inmortalidad y no ser paciente, que mal atributo Black Hat.

—¡Sólo habla, maldita sea!

Fernando dio una gran calada a su cigarrillo y luego sacó el humo antes de acomodarse en su silla.

—Ella murió en parto, el mismo día que Mörder te metió al libro.

El demonio abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Tras su silencio el anciano continuó hablando.

—Lo lamento Black Hat, se lo que ella significaba para ti.

El demonio quedó en silencio como si estuviese recordando algo significativo.

—Cuando ella falleció Mörder cambio muchas reglas; la magia está prohibida en el castillo, la mención de ella se castiga y quien más ha llevado la carga de todo esto es Flug. El príncipe parece prisionero, un prisionero lleno de lujos.

—No me importa su hijo.

—Debería. Cuando dije que mi sentencia es que tú estés vivo es porque aquel día Mörder fue a mí con el libro en sus manos, me pidió que me deshiciera de él, pero, como ves, jamás salió de la biblioteca... si se entera que aun vives...

—¿A sí que, se supone que debo daré las gracias? olvídalo —interrumpió Black Hat.

—No espero nada para mí —dijo apagando su cigarrillo y poniéndolo en una bandeja metálica, luego habló con más seriedad—. Lo que quiero es que cumplas con lo que se supone que debes hacer; cuida del chico.

—¡¿Cuidarlo?! ¿Por qué debería cuidar al hijo de ese desgraciado?

—Porque también es hijo de Lilyan, y eso habría querido ella. Escucha Black Hat, ese chico tiene una vida miserable, pronto será coronado, después de que eso pase puedes asesinar a Mörder.

—No, no puedo, fue la primera orden del chico.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ordenó que no lo hirieras? Eso es un gran problema.

—Lo hizo, cuando ni siquiera entendía del hechizo.

—Aun así, no puedes aparecer de la nada e intentar matarlo, Mörder es el rey y tiene un gran poder.

—¿Supones que deba temerle? Su 'poder' no se compara con el mío. 

—¿Y qué idea tienes entonces? Han pasado veintiún años, Lilyan ha quedado en el olvido y Mörder es el gran soberano, él te venció...

—¡No lo digas! Te atreves a decir lo una vez más y te arrancaré la lengua miserable anciano —gritó estando ofendido. 

—... C-calma... tienes una gran ventaja. El rey no sabe que aun vives y puedes estar oculto hasta el momento indicado. 

—Esperar... he esperado demasiado. 

—Sigue mi consejo, Flug puede ir conociendo la parte oscura de su familia. 

—¿Hablas del niño? Parece ser demasiado débil y estúpido. Se doblegó de miedo al verme. 

—Es listo, mucho más de lo que fue su abuelo.  

—¿Y por qué usa eso en la cara?

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo. No creas que es como su padre... a veces creo que incluso es despreciado por él. Es audaz y curioso. Por lo visto su curiosidad le hizo descubrir la biblioteca y a ti. 

—¿Por qué la biblioteca se ha ocultado? 

—... Órdenes del rey, ahí se encuentran todas las pertenencias de la reina... como lo dije antes; muchas cosas cambiaron.  Black Hat, se que puede ser molesto pero debes tomar mi consejo; ve con el chico y espera. 

—Me pides que vaya con el hijo de mi enemigo y conviva con él como si nada haya pasado. Para mí es como si apenas ayer todo hubiese ocurrido... es como si apenas ayer la hubiese visto  por última vez.

—Lo entiendo, sin embargo, no puedes hacer mucho. Ve y conoce a Flug, yo guardaré el secreto y haré todo lo posible por los dos. Él es lo único que te queda de ella y significas lo mismo para él. 

El demonio lo meditó por un momento y luego masculló sus labios.

—Lo haré, por ahora... hallaré la manera de asesinar a Mörder, mataré al niño y  buscaré mi libertad sin importar qué —dijo con maldad y después desapareció.

Fernando negó con la cabeza. Él conocía a Black Hat desde hacía mucho,  sabía de lo maligno y despiadado que era pero también lo vio ablandarse ante el amor. Black Hat tenía el corazón roto, al perderla a ella lo había perdido todo. El anciano dio un largo suspiro y se preguntó a sí mismo si acaso habría sido una buena idea  no haber destruido el libro cuando lo tuvo en sus manos. 

Black Hat buscó al chico y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo porque su vinculo le ayudaba a tener cierto lazo con él. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarlo en lo que se suponía que antes era su habitación. Entró en el cuarto como una sombra y se reformó en medio de ella. El lugar no era como antes, su habitación solía ser un lugar desolado  y de color sombrío, está vez se pintaba de azul oscuro con detalles dorados y olía a flores. 

No le dio mucha importancia a la decoración porque de inmediato puso su atención al chico quien estaba dormido en la cama, de hecho, parecía que sólo había llegado y derribado en ella; aun tenia sus zapatos puestos y  esa extraña mascara. El libro estaba a un lado.

Black Hat tuvo un sentimiento extraño. Estaba frente a su nuevo "propietario", sacudió su cabeza con fuerza cuando la palabra apareció en su mente y se odio a sí mismo por pensar así. Él no era propiedad de nadie.

Se acercó a libro y apenas le dio un leve toque éste le hirió como una quemadura. Black Hat agitó su mano teniendo dolor en ella, era lo que siempre asaba si intentaba tomarlo. Cuando el dolor desapareció puso su atención de nuevo en el joven. 

Después de pensarlo por un largo tiempo decidió quitarle la bolsa que cubría su rostro, y al ver su cara dejó caer los visores y el papel. El chico respiraba lentamente y algunos mechones de cabello negro caían sobre su frente. Black Ha lo contempló en silencio con la mirada triste, no podía creer el parentesco con Lilyan, era como verla a ella a excepción de que éste joven tenía el rostro lleno de horribles cicatrices, cada una de ellas parecía haber sido hecha minuciosamente.

No pudo contenerse y pasó sus dedos sobre una de ellas, era una gran cicatriz que pasaba sobre sus labios y recorría su mejilla hasta su ojo. Black Hat alejó su mano como si hubiese recibido otra quemadura al darse cuenta de su tacto, frunció el ceño y pensó que lo merecía. Aquel chico merecía esas cicatrices para que así no hubiese parecido con Lilyan.

El demonio apretó los puños, saber que ese sujeto era el resultado de ese maldito de Mörder le daba repugnancia. No lo conocía pero, sabía que ya lo odiaba.


	7. Una compañía no deseada

Flug se despertó por instinto, era hora de comenzar su día. Se restregó los ojos y luego estiró los brazos, había estado incómodo al dormir con su traje, pero eso no le había importado. Hacía sólo un par de horas atrás cuando llegó y se dejó caer en su cama. Estuvo corriendo entre los pasillos entrando en cada sala y habitación que encontraba además de esconderse de algunos guardias, fue a la sala del trono y lo único que encontró fueron las pinturas de los antiguos reyes destrozadas. Tuvo miedo de que ese demonio hiciera un lío  así que tenía que encontrarlo pronto. El demonio había dicho que quería ver a su padre, pero ni siquiera él conocía la ubicación de la habitación del rey.

Hubiese deseado que todo fuese un sueño, que entrar a esa biblioteca, encontrar el retrato de su madre y ese libro negro sólo hubiese sido parte de un sueño loco. Sin embargo, la marca en su mano confirmaba que todo eso había ocurrido.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor notando algo diferente, algo escalofriante que invadía su habitación. Había algo extraño en el ambiente o consigo mismo, quizá... ¿Una presencia? Él contrajo los hombros cuando un escalofrío lo invadió, un escalofrío que lo estremeció.

—¿Hola? —preguntó con voz baja mirando a su alrededor. No hubo respuesta.

El joven príncipe sacudió la cabeza y trató de relajarse, de inmediato salió en dirección a su cuarto de baño en donde al entrar, como siempre, ya se encontraba su tina llena de agua aperfumada con pétalos y el traje de su día se acomodaba estando perfectamente limpio.

Flug se quitó su traje, entró a la tina, miró la marca en su mano y ladeo la cabeza, en silencio tomó una esponja y comenzó a tallarse la mano esperando que ésta se desvaneciera. Así fue por un largo tiempo, pronto restregó la esponja con más fuerza, pero la imagen seguía ahí.

«¿Ahora qué haré?», se preguntó teniendo un poco de nerviosismo.

Anteriormente no se había preocupado tanto por las cosas que habían sucedido de una manera muy rápida. En cambio, ahora se preguntaba cómo lograría ocultar es marca a sus asesores ya que en muchas de sus actividades necesita quitarse los guantes.

Suspiró y se hundió un poco más en la tina, aún tenía un par de minutos antes de que fuese su hora de salir listo para que Demencia lo acompañara a sus clases.

Tenía que calmarse y para eso cerró los ojos escuchando así sólo el sonido de las ondas del agua de la tina. Su baño caliente fue reconfortante. Miró una vez más su marca en su mano seguido de una gran exhalación, ya comenzaba a formularse algunas excusas para no quitarse el guante, pero no quería armar un revuelo con sus profesores, por eso tenía que ser astuto.

Flug estaba por levantarse para alcanzar su talla, pero de la nada, en sólo un parpadear de ojos el demonio con atuendo negro y de elegante sombrero negro apareció enfrente de la tina mirándolo con seriedad. El príncipe gritó, fue grito agudo y lleno de sorpresa.

—Tu tonta voz es como el de una niña tímida —dijo Black Hat con una ligera sonrisa burlesca.

Flug en cambio estaba lleno de sorpresa y vergüenza, apenas se involucra con las personas y ahora estaba desnudo frente a este ser. De inmediato se hundió sobre la tina y llevó sus manos a su cara tapando sus cicatrices y el tono carmesí que tenía en sus mejillas.

Black Hat volteo al espejo ignorando la reacción del chico, a él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, así que comenzó a ajustarse su corbata al igual que con su capa. Flug lo observó teniendo los labios temblorosos, de nuevo ese escalofrío lo invadió seguido de un extraño sentimiento.

Black Hat agarró la bolsa nueva del chico, la que se supone que usaría ese día.

—¿Por qué usas esto? —preguntó con firmeza.

El príncipe, que aún se tapaba el rostro se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

—De-deja eso... ¡Vete!... es más, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

—Apenas ayer nos vimos por primera vez mocoso, necesito dejar en claro algunas...

—¡No!... ¡Vete, ahora! —Flug lo interrumpió bajando sus manos de su rostro para tomar jabones, esponjas o cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca y comenzó a arrojarlas.

El demonio evitaba que los objetos lo golpearan dando rápidos movimientos con sus manos para esquivar.

—¡Vete, vete! —gritaba el príncipe una y otra vez, sus gritos impedían que Black Hat pudiera decirle cualquier cosa. El demonio apretó los dientes, estaba a punto de actuar cuando de pronto desapareció dejando una nube de humo negra la cual de desvaneció en un par de segundos.

Flug dejó de lanzar cosas al ver que el ser se había marchado, aunque enseguida el pomo de la puerta crujió y ésta se abrió de golpe entrando Demencia con las manos en alto, lista para atacar.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó mirando a todos lados, cuando se percató que no había nadie bajó sus puños. Miró a la tina donde se hallaba una toalla, era Flug quien se ocultaba debajo de ella.

—¿Estás bien, nerd? ¡¿A qué se debían los gritos?!

—... Na-nada... —respondió bajo la toalla—. Sólo estaba jugando.

—¿Jugando, no crees que eres demasiado grandecito para jugar? ¡Creí que estabas en peligro, idiota! Esto lo reportaré al rey.

—¡No lo hagas! —le pidió.

—Tienes cinco minutos para salir de ahí y vestirte, te esperaré —dijo la chica ignorando su petición. Ella azotó la puerta tras de sí y Flug se quitó la toalla de enzima teniendo una expresión angustiada.

Cuando el príncipe salió su escolta lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de disgusto.

—Camina —le ordenó ella. Ambos comenzaron a andar, Flug parecía nervioso mientras constantemente miraba su mano enguantada.

—No tienes que contarle nada a mi padre Dem, como dije; sólo estaba jugando.

—Estabas gritando como nena en apuros.

—¡Ah!, eso...es que... vi una araña...

—Tan listo, pero tan idiota a la vez, no me vas a engañar.

—¡Oye! Te prohíbo que me hables así.

Demencia se detuvo y lo señaló mientras hablaba con enojo. —¿Sabes que me harían si algo malo te ocurre? ¡Me degollarían! Tengo que estatal pendiente de tu trasero todo el tiempo y así lo he hecho por años. No juegues conmigo "príncipe".

—Pero no me ha pasado nada ¿Cierto? Tu misma viste que la habitación estaba vacía, y ahí no hay ni una sola ventana, así que nadie hubiese tenido tiempo de escapar. Además, me importa poco tu vida para hablar de esto.

Demencia abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, simplemente le dio un gesto grosero y se dio la vuelta para seguir su paso.

Llegaron a la sala donde tomaría su primera clase. Al entrar Dem tomó asiento en una distancia alejada mirando a la pared y cruzó los brazos.

Flug decidió ignorarla.

—¿Le sucede algo a su escolta? —preguntó su maestro acercándose.

—Sólo es una pequeña riña —contestó mientras ocultaba su mano en un bolsillo—. Maestro, me preguntaba si... ¿Podemos postergar las clases?

—Lo siento majestad, él único que puede darme la orden de cancelar una clase es su padre o el consejo, eso dependiendo si tiene algo más importante que hacer... pero como no es así.. dígame; ¿A qué se debe esa idea, tiene algo que hacer?

—... En realidad... no, no podría mentirle si la tengo a ella tras de mí todo el tiempo —contestó señalando a la chica.

—Ya veo... aunque, me gustaría saber más del porqué corría como lunático por los pasillos anoche.

Flug siseo y llevó su dedo índice a lo que sería sus labios.

—Ya le dije, perdí a 505, en la mañana regresó así que ya no debería preocuparse por eso... en cambio, yo debería ser quien pregunte qué hacía a esas horas.

—Yo también tengo una rutina majestad, suelo ir a esas horas un par de veces a la semana a la sala real para dejar un reporte el cual es leído al día siguiente por su padre. No es novedad.

—¿Tan noche?... no lo sabía.

—Podría contárselo, pero estamos perdiendo tiempo. Pasemos a sus clases joven príncipe. Sé que el chelo es uno de sus instrumentos favoritos.

El chico miró a los instrumentos y negó con la cabeza. Acababa de tener una idea ya que su maestro se había negado a cumplir su petición. 

—Lo lamento maestro, no lo haré —contestó haciendo su mano puño dentro de su bolsillo.

—No discutiré esto Flug. Toma asiento, ahora —ordenó su maestro con una postura recia—. Tal vez esto no le agrade, pero yo tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo.

—No me importa. Y si quieres acusarme, hazlo... — hablo levantando la voz para que Demencia lo escuchara, pero su voz se cortó, de nuevo ese escalofrío. Flug miró alrededor en busca de aquello que lo hacía sentir así pero no había nada, sólo su escolta, su profesor y él.

—Bien, esto será divertido —dijo Dem acercándose—. Sí eso quieres, hazlo, sal de la sala y en cuanto lo hagas yo iré a informarle al rey sobre esto y sobre el incidente en el baño.

—¿Qué incidente en el baño? —preguntó el anciano, aunque fue ignorado. Flug y Dem sostenían mirada, bueno, la chica miraba directamente a los visores. 

Hubo un silencio incomodo el cual Fernando tuvo que romper.

—Majestad, olvidaré esto si toma asiento y comienza su lección ahora. Hágalo por su bien, no necesita ser castigado por algo como esto.

Flug volteo a verlo apenas por un instante.

—Lo siento, ya tomé una decisión —dijo dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Flug salió de la sala dejando al anciano y a la chica de cabello verde en total silencio. La expresión de su maestro era de preocupación mientras que el de Demencia era de total satisfacción.

—Se lo ruego señorita. No haga que el rey se disguste con él —pidió Fernando con un tono de súplica en su ronca voz.

—La lo escuchó, él tomó su decisión.

Fueron sus palabras de la cica antes de salir.

El anciano agachó la mirada y luego apretó el puente de su nariz, esperaba que el castigo de Flug no fuese tan cruel.

Flug había salido de la sala con pasos apresurados, los guardias lo vieron y ladearon la cabeza, al verlo sin su escolta decidieron ir tras él.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó uno de ellos pero Flug no contestó, simplemente apresuró más su andar.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, los guardias se quedaron confundidos y enseguida regresaron a la sala de música a averiguar qué había sucedido.

Una vez que Flug estuvo en su habitación comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras se quitaba los guantes y jugaba ansiosamente con ellos.

—Vaya drama, princeso.

El príncipe alzó la mirada en dirección a la voz áspera reconociendo de inmediato a Black Hat quien se recargaba en la orilla del techo desafiando todas las leyes de gravedad que conocía.

Black Hat dio una sonrisa maléfica y con un salto llegó a estar a su lado, Flug dio un paso atrás temeroso.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Vi tu berrinche, la verdad, sólo llevas unas horas con el sello, pero he llegado a la conclusión que eres un grandísimo idiota.

—...No me has respondido.

—Lee el libro, tarado. ¿Aún no te queda claro que estoy sujeto a ti?

—Eso me ha quedado claro... pero yo no te quiero a mi lado.

—Estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, no me agradas y yo a ti tampoco. Entonces, rompe el vínculo, así de fácil.

Flug miró el libro negro que se encontraba en su cama, se dirigió a él y lo tomó. Después de darle unas hojeadas suspiró y de nuevo dirigió su mirada al demonio que sostenía su sonrisa malvada.

—Dijiste que eres un villano, es obvio que por eso te hicieron esto... así que no, no creo que lo correcto sea liberarte. Eres malo.

—Ohhh niño, todo el mundo es malo, en cada corazón humano hay maldad.

—No es verdad... yo... yo no soy así.

El dominio carcajeo en voz baja cuando Flug dijo eso, y tan rápido como pudo se deslizó siendo una sombra hasta llegar a sus espaldas. El príncipe quedó rígido a sentir su presencia tras de él y aún más cuando el demonio lo rodeo con su brazo por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo.

El demonio se inclinó un poco para posar su barbilla en el cuello de Flug riendo ligeramente.

 —Puedo sentir el odio dentro de ti —le susurró directamente a su oído, luego llevó su otra mano lentamente por debajo de su bolsa acariciando su mejilla justamente en la cicatriz más profunda—. ¿Acaso, no odias a quien te hizo esto?

Flug recordó lo sucedido, y sintió que su pecho se comprimía. Luego apretó la mandíbula, enterró más sus dedos sobre el libro y dando un rápido giro golpeó a Black Hat directamente en la cara.

El demonio dio unos pasos atrás soltándolo de inmediato, Flug pudo escuchar como dio un ligero gemido de dolor y vio que llevaba su mano a su rostro del cual un ligero vapor salía.

Black Hat alzó la mirada mostrando sus afilados colmillos mientras en su rostro se marcaba una gran quemadura la cual se reducía poco a poco.

—N-no vuelvas a tocarme —habló Flug tímido al mismo tiempo que daba algunos pasos atrás poniendo el libro en una pose de defensa.

Black Hat se notaba bastante enojado y comenzó a acercarse de una manera lenta, sus garras se hicieron visibles, su mirar era cada vez más molesta y aquella extraña sensación pesada que Flug sentía aumentó. Retrocedió hasta que no tuvo más espacio, sus piernas tocaron su cama y cayó de sentón en ella. 

—N-no te atrevas a hacerme daño —advirtió con la voz temblorosa.

—Escucha miserable rata...

—¡No!... escúchame tú... vas a ir a la biblioteca y te quedaras ahí sin hacer nada por el resto del día.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?!

—¡Es una orden!

Black Hat quedó con la boca abierta, él no tenía más alternativa así que asintió levemente teniendo aún una expresión de desprecio hacia él, luego desapareció.

Flug dio una exhalación, había estado aguantando la respiración y hasta que el demonio desapareció se sintió mejor. Él miró el libro preguntándose sobre lo que había sucedido al golpearlo, al parecer, el demonio no podía tocar el libro ya que al contacto su piel negra se quemó de una forma profunda, aunque ésta sanó en segundos.

Aún no comprendía del todo sobre aquel hechizo que los única así que empezó a leer el libro en busca de respuestas.

Mientras tanto Black Hat llegó a la biblioteca y en un acto de furia comenzó tirar los estantes y a arrojar todo lo que encontraba.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó mientras su respiración era pesada, pero al ver la imagen de Lilyan trató de calmarse—. Lo preferiste a él —dijo casi como un susurro con voz dolida luego decidió tomar asiento mientras se cobijaba a sí mismo con su capa roja.

꧁꧂

El día transcurrió de manera lenta para Flug. Pasó el día leyendo el libro y quedó asombrado por todo lo que supo, al parecer Black Hat tenía razón cuando dijo que había sido una criatura temible. El libro relataba a un demonio tan maligno y cruel que incluso, había acabado con especies enteras de criaturas mágicas, que esclavizó a sociedades enteras y que nadie le hacía frente. El reinado de este demonio duró por un largo tiempo hasta que alguien decidió oponérsele. Aquella persona se trataba de un hechicero, el más poderoso de todos.

Se hablaba que el hechicero no usó la fuerza pues sería inútil, él usó una trampa gracias a su ingenio así logró esclavizarlo, aunque eso tuvo un precio para él; el hechicero perdió toda su magia quedando como una persona normal. Aunque siendo proclamado rey eso era lo de menos.

A partir de ahí Black Hat estaba obligado a obedecer las órdenes de sus dueños. Tenía muchas prohibiciones y su poder que antes poseía se habían acabado.

Flug cerró el libro después de leer la última página, tenía mucho que pensar, además era increíble todo el reglamento al que Black Hat estaba sujeto. El príncipe leyó más de una vez la cláusula sobre la liberación del demonio, pero ésta tenía muchas advertencias. Además, la manera para realizarlo era un tanto 'extrema'. También leyó sobre manera de aprisionarlo en el libro. Supuso que ese hechizo se había usado y la duda del porqué surgió, aunque sería mala idea preguntárselo ya que le había advertido que no contaría nada sobre él y su mamá.

Al leer el libro comprendió un poco más sobre Black Hat y estuvo aliviado porque las reglas decían que el demonio no puede hacerle daño, es más, tiene la obligación de protegerlo. Eso era reconfortante, la próxima vez que lo viera ya no le iba a tener tanto miedo, ahora sabía que podía 'manipularlo' a su antojo.

El chico bajó los hombros y se relajó un poco, miró por el balcón y supo que era tarde, era de noche, quizá media noche. Tal vez no había hecho su rutina ni nada cansado en el día, pero se sentía fatigado así que quiso dormir. Sólo a unos segundos de comenzar a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama alguien toco la puerta.

 Flug abrió antes de ajustar bien sus visores. Un par de guardias estaban frente a él y después de una reverencia hablaron.

—Majestad, se le solicita de inmediato en el estudio del rey. Venimos a escoltarlo.

El chico asintió y comenzó a caminar con ellos. En cada paso sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más porque era consciente que había roto las reglas, había pasado todo el día encerrado en su habitación y no asistió a ninguna de sus clases, eso ameritaba un castigo y estaba a punto de ver a su padre para recibirlo. Tenía que pagar las consecuencias por su desobediencia y no estaba preparado. Nunca lo estaba.  


	8. Prisioneros

Sus piernas temblaban más a cada paso. Su respiración se aceleraba al ver la majestuosa puerta de roble que es abierta para darle paso a la sala del rey. Cuando entró se sorprendió al ver al consejo ahí; notables hombres y mujeres que usan atuendos pulcros, todos ellos son grandes mentes en distintas áreas, ellos junto con el rey mantienen todo en orden.

Los escoltas se detuvieron al igual que Flug, quien debajo de la bolsa muerde con tanta fuerza su labio que teme que sangre.

El consejo hablaba con el rey, ponían hojas en su escritorio y parecían discutir varias cosas importantes, todos al mismo tiempo. Cuando Mörder vio a Flug levantó la mano y todos guardaron silencio.

—Terminaremos nuestras labores mañana, necesito estar a solas con el príncipe.

Los guardias dieron media vuelta y se retiraron, en cambio, el consejo miró al príncipe y no pudieron evitar susurrar, sus miradas eran minuciosas, curiosas y sus rostros no podían esconder la sorpresa de ver al "príncipe sin rostro". Aunque no desobedecieron la autoridad del rey, así que enseguida se marcharon.

El rey dejó caer los hombros en una clara expresión de cansancio, dio un profundo suspiró y dirigió su mida de descontento a Flug.

—Buenas noches —saludó el chico dando una reverencia llena de nerviosismo.

El rey no contestó de inmediato haciendo que el silencio se hiciera incómodo y pesado. Flug esperaba la respuesta masticando su labio con más fuerza.

Mörder se quitó la brillante corona de su cabeza y la puso cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio, se levantó y caminó en dirección a Flug peinando su cabello rubio.

—¿Sabes lo que significa eso? —preguntó señalando la corona.

—Es... la corona real...

—Sí, lo es. Una joya símbolo del poder del rey, su emblema como gobernante. No se trata de una vanidad, llevar esta corona significa tener responsabilidades... y por lo que se me ha dicho tú no has cumplido con las tuyas. Dime Flug ¿Crees ser capaz de llevar esa corona algún día... o acaso será demasiada carga para ti?

Flug parpadeo y pensó muy bien en su respuesta, aunque se tardó demasiado para contestar. —Yo... sé lo que debo hacer... y, creo ser un buen líder, no evado mis responsabilidades por capricho...

—Bien, si no las evades como lo aseguras, entonces ¿Por qué no cumpliste con ellas hoy? EL reporte de tu escolta dice que te negaste a tomar tus clases desde primera hora. Estuviste en tu habitación todo el día a excepción de un par de salidas al comedor... fuera de eso, ¿Tenías algo más importante que hacer?

Flug agachó la mirada mientras escondía su mano detrás de él.

—No —la respuesta fue casi como un susurro, él tomó aire y trató de justificarse—. No volverá a pasar... es sólo que...

—¡Silencio!

Flug se puso rígido ante la fuerte voz de su padre quien estaba frente de él.

—¡¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras?! ¡Yo soy quien manda aquí! ¡Yo decido lo que haces o no!

El rey le quitó la bolsa y la arrojó al suelo, Flug no hizo nada al respecto, simplemente agacho la mirada con miedo. Mörder odiaba eso, así que tomó su mandíbula con fuerza enterrando sus dedos sobre sus mejillas de manera cruel, así lo obligo a verlo a los ojos.

—¡Nadie está sobre mí, nadie me desobedece! Y bien parece que no aprendes —le dijo dándole un fuerte golpe con su puño en el rostro. Flug retrocedió con dolor llevando las manos a su rostro. El golpe había sido en su ojo y había sido inesperado.

Su padre caminó a su escritorio del cual sacó un pequeño látigo.

—Sabes cuál es tu castigo, espero que entiendas de una vez por todas —dijo mientras jugaba con el mango entre sus dedos.

Flug vio el látigo y cerró los ojos en dignación, no tenía alternativa y en realidad conocía muy bien que ese era el castigo. Se convencía a sí mismo que lo merecía por eso se puso de rodillas dándole la espalda a su padre y con las manos temblorosas levantó su camisa junto con su saco dejando a la vista su espalda en la cual había ligeras cicatrices de castigos anteriores.  Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. Su padre sonrió, se acercó y levantó su mano sosteniendo el látigo dejándolo caer con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto. Black Hat caminaba por la biblioteca, estaba aburrido y había dejado de contar las horas, Flug le había ordenado específicamente ;  _"...quedarse ahí por el resto del día..."_ , y así lo hizo. Después de desahogar su enojo rompiendo todo a su paso decidió divagar por el lugar, ojeaba los libros o desacomodaba algunos de los artefactos. El tiempo pasó de manera lenta para él hasta que encontró algo completamente invaluable; se trataba de uno de los diarios de Lilyan.

La colorida libreta se encontraba tras de algunos libros viejos, muy bien escondida. Black Hat reconoció esa libreta al momento, él la había visto escribir en él cuando apenas era una niña. En su interior no había mucho; algunos párrafos sobre su día a día y garabatos incompletos, pero más que nada dibujos, dibujos infantiles de una pequeña niña de diez años. Black Hat revisó las imágenes y se encontró con uno que le trajo muchos recuerdos; era un dibujo en una pequeña niña tomándolo de la mano. Él podía recordar muy bien ese día y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo de manera cálida.

Aquella expresión no duró mucho, Black Hat se sobresaltó ante una extraña sensación. Soltó el libro y miró de un lado a otro intranquilo. Sabía perfectamente que era ese sentimiento; era un sentimiento de pánico que presentía cada vez que la persona a la que servía estaba en peligro.

Black Hat se maldijo así mismo, pero no dudo en salir de la biblioteca en busca de Flug.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y cuando lo vio abrió sus ojos en total sorpresa. El joven era golpeado por Mörder con un látigo. Su espalda marcaba algunas líneas con sangre mientras él ahogaba sus gritos con sus propias manos. Black Hat se estremeció, era como si él pudiese sentir cada azote y tras cada segundo que pasaba tenía la necesidad de ir, arrebatarle el látigo y sacarle el corazón a Mörder... pero no podía, Flug le ordenó que no lastimara a su padre y así iba a ser.

Aun así, esa desesperación se apoderaba de él, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

«No», se dijo por voluntad y decidió quedarse ahí, entre las sombras, mirando.

Tras el último golpe Mörder obligó a Flug a levantarse gritando con histeria. El príncipe estaba encorvado, adolorido y tembloroso. Aunque eso no le importó al rey quien lo tomó del brazo, con una mano lo sostuvo a él y con la otra a su bolsa y visores. Salió de la habitación con pasos largos en dirección a la habitacion de su hijo. Tenía suerte que era más de media noche y que los pasillos estaban vacíos, si no fuese así todos los hubiesen visto.

El rey tenía el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía a Flug a su lado sujetando su brazo con fuerza y casi arrastrándolo con él. El príncipe trataba de seguir su paso. Estaba sumamente adolorido y su respirar era profundo y dificultoso.

llegaron a su habitación y Flug entró en pánico, recordaba que el libro negro estaba en su cama, si su padre entraba y lo veía estaría en más problemas. Pero no fue así, Mörder abrió la puerta y lo arrojó dentro con fuerza.

—¡Te quedarás ahí! Espero que tengas suficiente tiempo para pensar —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, le arrojó sus visores y la bolsa machacada para después cerrar  la puerta causando un estruendo, enseguida sacó una llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y se aseguró que esta estuviera bien sellada. Luego se marchó sonriendo.

Flug escuchó la cerradura y comprendió muy bien lo que pasaba, no era la primera vez que su padre le daba ese castigo; solía golpearlo y después lo encerraba en su habitación por un día completo sin comida ni agua.

Dejó escapar una gran exhalación, se acercó a su gran espejo casi desfalleciendo y se miró con tristeza. Llevó su mano a su espalda y apenas se tocó sintió un dolor horrible, sabía que su piel sangraba, que estaba rojiza e hinchada y, como siempre, tardaría mucho en sanar.

Cada vez que estaba ante la presencia de su padre significaba que recibiría burlas, desprecio o golpes. Aunque no podía odiarlo, se obligaba así mismo no hacerlo porque era su padre y sólo contaba con él, era su familia, su única familia. Pero el dolor era cada vez más grande.

Volvió a dar un ligero gemido de dolor cuando toco su ojo el cual también estaba hinchado. Se miró al espejo y bajó la mirada sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo. Y no pudo soportarlo, su cabeza dolía, su corazón iba de prisa y un gran nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta. Flug se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo y comenzó a llorar de manera desconsoladora. Ahogaba su llanto sobre su almohada la cual secaba sus lágrimas. Lloró por un largo tiempo hasta que su agotamiento lo obligó a dormir. 

Black Hat había visto todo lo ocurrido, y en cuanto Mörder salió jaloneando a Flug decidió ir a la habitación de Fernando.

El anciano estaba sentado en su sillón escuchando su tocadiscos, la música era suave y relajante, Fernando la disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados pareciendo estar dormido, al menos eso pensó Blake Hat.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Fernando quien no tuvo la necesidad de abrir sus ojos.

—Vi a Mörder.

—Vaya noticia, aunque me importa más la relación que estás haciendo con Flug, el chico hoy decidió estar en su habitación todo el día negándose a tomar sus clases, ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿No es obvio, idiota? No quiere que noten esa estúpida marca la cual nos une.

—El muchacho tiene mucho que aprender de eso.

—Leyó el libro completo y por lo que vi no sabe cómo ocultar la marca, por eso se escondió como el cobarde que es.

—No lo juzgues Black Hat, podrá parecerte un cobarde, pero enfrenta cosas difíciles.

—¡Ja, ja, ja!... por supuesto, cuando su padre lo golpea ni siquiera es capaz de oponerse.

—¿Entonces por eso viste a Mörder... lo viste golpear a Flug? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al demonio, luego habló con pesar—; le dije que debía evitarse problemas.

Black Hat cruzó los brazos. —Sí, lo vi y admito que fue muy...muy divertido —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Tan cruel como siempre, de hecho, me sorprende... tu obligación es cuidarlo ¿Lo defendiste? ¿El rey te vio?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Disfruté ver a ese malnacido sufrir!

—Si lo disfrutaste dime ¿A qué vienes a mí?

Black Hat se sobresaltó por la pregunta y tardó algunos segundos en responder hablando con más calma.

—No entiendo por qué lo hace.

El anciano se levantó, caminó a su tocadiscos y detuvo la música, volteo a ver a Black Hat directamente a los ojos y hablo con tristeza.

—Porque tal como tú, Mörder lo odia. Lo odia por ser él quien vivió y no Lilyan.

Black Hat apretó los puños y gruño. Fernando vio su expresión y no le permitió hablar así que continuó.

—¡Su vida desde entonces estaba predestinada a la tortura por parte de él! No te atrevas a burlarte de Flug en mi presencia porque si vuelves a hacerlo...

—¡¿Qué harás?! ¿Asesinarme? —interrumpió Black Hat mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y retadora.

—...Sólo quiero que cumplas con tu deber, ya te lo he dicho antes.

—Tú no me ordenas... pero con él ¿Tengo otra alternativa? Entiende que no lo soporto.

—Paciencia Black Hat. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, sé paciente. Faltan dos meses para la fiesta planeada y tres para su coronación. Sólo espera.

—Nada me garantiza que el niño me de mi libertad o que almenos pueda acabar con la vida de Mörder si me ha ordenado no hacerle daño.

Fernando guardó silencio por un largo tiempo mientras pensaba.

—...Recuerdo que Lilyan estaba a punto de darte tu libertad, ¿Cómo la convenciste? 

Black Hat desvió la mirada y no contestó a ello. En cambio habló con recelo. 

—Ese niño jamás me liberaría, tengo que asesinarlo... no seré su prisionero. 

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Tendrás que aceptarlo, eres su prisionero, así como él lo es de este castillo y de la soberbia del rey. 

Black Hat frunció el ceño y sin nada más que decir se marchó. Preguntarle a Fernando la razón del porqué el príncipe era maltratado por su padre había sido una mala idea. Él no imaginaba que Mörder le haría eso a su propio hijo del cual se enorgullecía tanto al principio.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando de pensar en ello una vez que llegó a la habitación de Flug. Miró sus cicatrices en el rostro y supo entonces que el responsable era su padre. Black Hat se acercó a él olfateando la sangre, lo observó muy de cerca descubriendo que su ojo estaba lastimado y que su cara estaba húmeda por sus lágrimas. 

Comparado a los antiguos reyes, a los consentidos jóvenes que fueron, Flug  era quien más habría sufrido. El demonio recordó la pregunta de Fernando y negó con la cabeza. Él no convenció a Lilyan de liberarlo, ella planeaba hacerlo por el cariño que le tenía, aunque eso jamás se dio. 

Pero ahora no parecía mala idea, sabía que tenía que esperar, sin embargo no tendría mucha paciencia así que una idea surgió; Tal como el anciano lo dijo, iba a convencer al chico para que lo liberara y para ello necesitaba ganar su confianza, ser su amigo. Eso le resultaba desagradable pero si resultaba, si ganaba su libertad eso valdría la pena. 

Entonces comenzó a planearlo; tenía que engañar a Flug, ser encantador con él y convencerlo para que lo liberara, una vez hecho, lo asesinaría. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada gracias por esperar, me tardé un poco esta vez. 
> 
> Quiero anunciar que el proximo capitulo sera un poco sobre BH y la reina, un par de aventurillas de ambos cuando ella era sólo una niña.
> 
> La historia completa de ambos la tengo planeada pero será para después, por ahora creo que se pueden dar una idea de lo que pasó .


	9. Juego de niños (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza pero estaba algo ocupada y el bloqueo atacó, de hecho esto es sólo la mitad del capítulo planeado, así que lo divido en 2 partes, esperen la el próximo muy pronto. Gracias por su paciencia.

 Era poco más de media noche, las sirvientas estaban emocionadas, de hecho, cada una de las personas del castillo lo estaba, la razón era porque la reina daría a luz.

La emoción se sentía en el aire, los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro impacientes por saber sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia real, todos parecían estar de buen humor y festejando a excepción de Black Hat. El demonio se encontraba en la biblioteca, en un rincón cruzando las manos y con los ojos cerrados, mascullaba sus labios y su gesto era de disgusto.

Le fastidiaba el festejo de las personas y aunque estuviese muy lejos de todos ellos era como si pudiese escuchar tan claro todas esas molestas risas y palabras de euforia, era un bullicio desagradable para él. No mucho tiempo después entró el rey a toda prisa mirando por todos lados buscándolo. Cuando lo observó se acercó a él sin poder ocultar su gran sonrisa.

—Ha nacido —dijo con simpatía.

Black Hat abrió sus ojos y le dio una mirada de descontento.

—Lo sé —respondió indiferente.

—... Sabes, de verdad me siento diferente —dijo el rey quitándose el guante de su mano y mirando a ella, su marca había desaparecido—. Es extraño, pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ya no ver esa marca.

Black Hat rodó los ojos.

—No seas así, deberías estar feliz.

—¿Feliz, de qué, de tener a una nueva sabandija que me ordene? No, en realidad, pienso que fue una lástima que el mocoso no hubiese muerto al nacer.

Las palabras de Black Hat hicieron que la sonrisa del rey desapareciera.

—La verdadera lástima es que yo ya no puedo manejarte a mi antojo, esas palabras ameritan un buen castigo. Deberías estar agradecido de que sólo es un bebé, tardará muchos años en aprender que sólo eres un juguete. Una marioneta que podrá manipular a su antojo.

El demonio le dio una sonrisa burlona en respuesta y aunque hubiese querido responder o mejor aún, asesinarlo, no dijo más. Las reglas decían que no podía asesinar a sus antiguos 'dueños', pero era un alivio que ya no le pudiese dar órdenes tontas.  

—Ven, tienes que conocer a mi bebé —continúo hablando el rey mientras daba media vuelta.

Black Hat lo miró partir, pensó por un par de segundos luego gruñó, lo hacía porque su indiferencia desapareció, él fue tras el rey.

El monarca entró a su habitación donde se encontraban las ayudantes de parto y un par de guardias, todos ellos estaban felices halagando a la reina y a su bebé. El rey pidió que se retiraran diciendo que necesitaba tiempo a solas, todos salieron y cuando así fue el rey habló.

—Ya puedes salir Black Hat.

Enseguida, de un rincón a oscuras Black Hat dio un paso adelante. La reina que estaba en la cama con su bebé lo abrazó más a ella. Sabía muy bien de aquel demonio. Muy pocos lo conocían ya que él era como una especie de "secreto" para el mundo, solo las personas cercanas al rey sabían de la maldición.

—Así que esta es la sabandija —murmuró al ver a la reina y al bebé. Enseguida la reina frunció el ceño.

El rey se acercó a su esposa y extendió sus brazos pidiendo al recién nacido. Ella negó.

—Nunca he confiado en él.

—Descuida, no le hará daño —contestó el rey convenciéndola, ella le entregó a su bebé con desconfianza. Ya teniéndola en sus brazos la arrullo y se acercó a Black Hat.

—Te presento a Lilyan, mi hija, futura heredera al trono.

Black Hat ladeo la cabeza al ver a la bebé.

—Es... ¿Es una niña?

—Sí, la hija primogénita a la que obedecerás.

Black Hat no dijo nada, pero no dejaba de ver a la bebé, era tan pequeña y "extraña" para él. Enseguida y con lentitud alzó su mano, y con su dedo toco su mejilla. La bebé abrió sus ojos al sentir el tacto y con su pequeña manita tomo su dedo.

Black Hat se sobresaltó al igual que el rey. La beba estaba sosteniendo su dedo con toda la fuerza que un recién nacido puede tener, en su manita ya tenía presente el símbolo, el diminuto signo de sombreo.

 Para el demonio eso fue inesperado, pero de alguna manera sintió... ternura. El rey enseguida atrajo consigo a su hija haciendo que lo soltara.

—Bien, ya la viste. Eso era todo, te puedes ir —dijo caminado con su pequeña al lado de su esposa.

Black Hat movió la cabeza con un gesto grosero y después desapareció. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y era esperar, tenía que esperar por años. Siempre había sido así, cuando nacía su siguiente dueño los reyes esperaban hasta que tuviese una edad adecuada para presentarlos. Eso era un descanso para él pues si bien no podía ir muy lejos se sentía libre por un tiempo. Cuidaba del bienestar de los niños, pero de una manera silenciosa.

Pasaron los años y Black Hat miró a la niña crecer, la vio dar sus primeros pasos, hablar y en algunas noches cuidaba de su sueño. Había sido algo totalmente diferente a las veces anteriores, nunca había cuidado de una niña y era algo novedoso. Él nunca había sido visto por ella porque sabía que así era lo mejor, además de que no quería "soportar a una niña pequeña", ya conocía bien los berrinches de la princesa. 

El rey hablaba de Black Hat, le hablaba de él a su pequeña en cuentos para que así cuando lo conociera no se sorprendiera demasiado, además también le hablaba sobre su distintiva marca en la mano y tras los años ella se acostumbró a eso, aunque no entendía del todo porqué debía cubrir su mano para esconderla.

Un día en las afueras del castillo la pequeña princesa se encontraba en uno de los establos con su instructor. Lilyan estaba emocionada ya que esto era algo que amaba, le encantaba montar y siempre hacia rabieta para que la dejaran cabalgar a un caballo adulto pero sus instructores se negaban y sólo le hacían dar pequeños paseos en ponis.

—¡Quiero ese de ahí! —gritaba la pequeña princesa señalando un majestuoso caballo negro.

—Lo siento princesa, pero es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Soy una niña grande y por eso quiero un caballo grande!

Su maestro sonrió. —Nueve años mi princesa, sólo tiene nueve.

—Son nueve y medio.

—Toda una niña grande —interrumpió el rey entrando al establo.

—¡Papá! Diles que pudo subir a uno grande.

El rey se acercó y alzó a su niña. —No lo sé, tal vez está vez puedas... bajo mi supervisión.

La niña lo abrazó y comenzó a darle las gracias de manera muy emocionada, pero toda esa exaltación se fue cuando el rey la sentó en la silla y tomó la rienda del caballo, apenas que si se movía ya que el animal era guiado por los lentos pasos del rey.

—No papá, quiero que vaya rápido, ¿Cómo voy a montar a un dragón si no puedo hacerlo con un caballo?

—Apenas unos meses atrás te encantaba cabalgar en tu pony y ahora piensas hacerlo con un dragón, no quiero decir que me alegra que se hayan extinto pero que bueno que no hay seguridad de que puedas hacerlo.

La niña en cambio seguía hablando sobre las bestias que cazaría y de las aventuras que tendría cuando fuese grande. Se alejaron más y pronto para la pequeña princesa su paseo se tornó aburrido. Después de un largo y lento paseo Lilyan comenzó a reprochar.

—Papá, quiero ir más rápido.

—No mi pequeña. Es peligroso, además, mira, estamos muy lejos, vayamos de regreso cuesta abajo, será más fácil, iremos por un postre al terminar ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien papi—contestó resignada, su padre le sonrió y soltó la correa para acariciar la crin del caballo, apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando de repente éste salió a toda marcha. Lylian había sostenido la correa y con una fuerte patada hizo que el caballo anduviera.

—¡Lya! —gritó el rey haciendo lo posible por alcanzarla, fue inútil ya que el caballo comenzaba a correr más deprisa hacia abajo relinchando fuertemente.

La niña reía al estar cabalgando, por haber desobedecido y salirse con la suya, pero el pánico se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta que no podía controlar al caballo y que este iba cada vez más de prisa.

No mucho después ella cayó del caballo y justo antes de tocar el suelo Black Hat apareció, la tomó entre sus brazos y cayó con ella, ambos rodaron con gran fuerza por el pasto hasta que se detuvieron. Lilyan, quien había cerrado los ojos fuertemente se percató que estaba en brazos de alguien y eso había evitado que sufriera daño. Cuando notó que estaba fuera de peligro, levantó la mirada y observó directamente a quien la abrazaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par y su mandíbula cayó en una expresión de total asombro. Black Hat, de inmediato la empujo y se puso de pie, el demonio se sacudió su elegante traje y después le dio una última mirada antes de irse.

El rey venía corriendo a toda prisa siendo testigo de lo que pasó, llegó a su lado sin aire y le preguntó si estaba bien, ella asintió con la cabeza aun sorprendida por lo que había visto. El rey estaba aliviado de que nadie más vio eso así que llevó de nuevo a su hija dentro del castillo, la entregó a su esposa y fue a la sala de tronos. Una vez estando ahí llamó a una persona. Poco después llegó, no era algún miembro del consejo ni mucho menos su consejero real, era Fernando. Él entró un poco dudoso.

—¿Sucede algo majestad?

—Sabes que odio que me hables así Fernando, somos buenos amigos así que deja las formalidades.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero de que seas mi amigo no significa que no te deba tratar con respeto, eres el rey.

—No quiero hablar de esto, te llame urgentemente para otra cosa —contestó caminado de un lado a otro.

—Y por qué me llamaste a mí sí sólo soy un músico, tienes a todo el reino para consultar.

—Porqué tú más que nadie conoce esto, hablo de Black Hat.

—Ohhh, claro. Ya veo, qué ocurre, hace años que no se deja ver.

—Desde que ella nació —habló de inmediato el rey tomando por fin asiento en su trono—. Pero el hecho que no lo veamos no significa que no siga aquí, no me sorprendería que justo ahora nos esté escuchando.

—Tú deberías saberlo, lo conoces de toda la vida.

—No, mi padre me presentó a él a los trece años , pasó lo mismo con él y con mi abuelo. Yo no pensaba presentarlos hasta que ella tuviese dieciséis.

Fernando alzó las cejas, pero no pudo decir nada ya que el rey continuó.

—Aunque ya nada de mis planes servirán ahora —el rey le contó todo lo sucedido respecto al incidente y Fernando lo comprendió.

—Entonces ¿los presentaras ahora?

—No conoces a Lilyan, es una niña bastante imperativa y no es como si olvide lo ocurrido, querrá verlo de nuevo y no es bueno para nadie que hable a todo mundo preguntando por él. además, yo le he contado muchos cuentos sobre Black Hat, ella debe tener la idea de que es malo.

—Bueno, esto en difícil, la princesa es muy pequeña para conocerlo, pero esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano ¿no?

El rey asintió después de un profundo respiro.

—Eres inteligente, rey, no te mortifiques, sugiero que los presentes.

—¿Y qué tal si vive aterrada de él?

—Bueno, él tiene que obedecerla, dale a entender muy bien eso.

—Tienes razón, ella puede darle órdenes, mandatos infantiles.

—¡Exacto! No te preocupes por ella, será como un juego de niños.

—Sí, ¡por supuesto! Además, es una buena forma de hacerlo miserable.

El rey le agradeció a su amigo y decidió presentarlos esa misma noche. Habló primero con su esposa y al anochecer fue a la habitación de su hija. 

Cuando entro a la habitación encontró a la niña sentada en una mesita rodeada de peluches, ella tenía una tetera en la mano y hablaba con los peluches sirviendo el té imaginario.

El rey se sentó al lado de ella y trato de hablarlo más sereno posible.

—Hola Lya... hija ¿recuerdas a Black Hat?

La niña saludó a su papá y le puso una taza y sirvió en ella.

—Sí papi, es el villano que come animalitos tiernos y que le gusta ver sufrir a la gente.

—Sí, él, el villano de los cuentos...

—No creo que él sea un villano —interrumpió la niña dando un sorbo —. Hoy me salvó, es un héroe.

—Entonces... sabes que Black Hat es real, lo viste, pero el que te haya salvado no significa que sea un héroe.

La niña miró a su papá confundía.

—¿Por qué no papi? Los cuentos dicen que es un villano, pero no ha hecho nada malo.

El rey trató de explicar a su hija sobre ello; le volvió a repetir los cuentos en donde Black Ha era la criatura más despiadada, que había hecho las peores tragedias y que debía ser castigado por ello. Había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado, pasó alrededor de una hora hablando y aun así la niña no entendía nada. Para ella Black Hat había sido confundido porque si la salvó entonces significaba que era un héroe, no un villano. El rey no podía contarle la verdad, aunque quisiera, creía que aún era muy pequeña para comprenderlo. Simplemente trataba de convencerla que él era malo, además, le contó que a partir de ahora lo vería más a menudo, enseguida ya niña se levantó emocionada.

—¿Estará conmigo? ¡Sí, quiero que venga!

Su padre resopló. —Calma, calma... si quieres verlo sólo pídelo en voz alta.

Lilyan comenzó a agitar los brazos es el aire mientras gritaba el nombre de Black Hat.

De pronto él hizo aparición frente a ella. La expresión de la niña fue de total encanto y corrió a abrazarlo, Black Hat casi dio un salto cuando la niña apretó su cadera con fuerza, no estaba acostumbrado al tacto humano, es más, lo encontraba repulsivo.

El rey también se habría asombrado al ver a su hija tan emocionada, era sorprendente que no estuviese asustada, cualquier ser que viese a Black Hat sentía miedo y horror, pero para ella era como si viese a alguien que admirara.

Black Hat levantó los brazos en rendición y luego la alejó de él con un empujón lleno de desprecio, a ella no pareció importar ya que seguía dando saltitos.

—¡Él me salvó! —le dijo a su padre señalando al demonio.

—Eso tiene que hacer —respondió el rey mirando de manera retadora a Black Hat—. Así que, que bien que nos volvemos a ver.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, hace sólo un par de horas vi como hablabas de mí.

—Entonces lo sabes, no hay nada que explicar, tienes que cumplir con tu deber; a partir de ahora cuidarás de ella —dijo el rey tomando los hombros de su hija y volviéndola a acercar a él.

Black Hat entrecerró los ojos, pero no respondió, el silencio fue roto por la dulce voz de la niña.

—¡Sí! Quédate conmigo —habló mientras sin ningún miedo tomaba la mano de Black Hat, él la quitó de su pequeña palma de inmediato haciendo que la niña se pusiera un poco tímida.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo, la niña volvió a acercarse a él y le preguntó.

—¿Puedes venir a jugar conmigo? Por favor...

—¡No se lo pidas! Ordénalo, todo lo que quieras lo hará linda, y jamás uses la palabra "por favor" con él. Black Hat, más te vale que no seas grosero con ella, no le metas ideas tontas y mantente como lo has hecho hasta ahora; quédate en las sombras.

Black ha le sonrió maliciosamente. —Ya no te tengo que obedecer.

El rey se mordió el labio, molesto.  —Como quieras— se dirigió a su hija y la llevó a su cama para arroparla, cuando se dio vuelta Black Hat ya no estaba, Lilyan preguntó por él pero el rey le dijo que lo vería después, le explico que no podía permitir que las demás personas lo vieran y que se acostumbrara a  verlo muy seguido a salas, para ella eso era bueno. 

El rey partió apagando las velas, la niña esperó por un par de minutos y luego se levantó. Fue de nuevo a su mesita y tomó asiento. 

—¿Black Hat? —habló titubeante y después se estremeció al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, miró al demonio y le sonrió—. Se siente extraño cuando estás conmigo.

Black Hat no respondió. Sabía que ella podía percibirlo al estar cerca pero eso era algo a lo que ella tenía que acostumbrarse. Ahora sabía que no podía hacer lo que el rey le dijo; no podía ocultarse siempre, al parecer ahora la niña lo llamaría y esto, ser un esclavo, empezaría de nuevo. 

—No me gusta dormir temprano, ¿quieres jugar? 

—No, no quiero —la respuesta fue grosera.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó ella, dispuesta a convencerlo.

—¡No!

  —Si no quiere jugar al té podemos jugar a las muñecas —le dijo levantándose y tomando un par de muñecas de porcelana, luego le ofreció una. 

Black Hat cruzó sus brazos.

—Me largo, no estoy aquí para jugar con niñas odiosas.  

—No, no, no. No te vayas. No tengo con quien jugar y no soy odiosa... sólo quiero que te quedes, haremos lo que tú quieras. 

Black Hat sonrió, una sonrisa juguetona que decía que algo tramaba. Nunca le habían preguntado qué quería hacer y esta era la oportunidad para salir del castillo y ¿por qué no? asustar a la niña demostrandole su maldad. 

—¿Te gustan los paseos? —preguntó el demonio acercándose a una gran ventana y abriendola a la par. 

—Sí, ¿quieres pasear? iré con mi mami para cambiar mi vestido y le decimos que vamos a salir, tal vez nos den permiso. 

—No, no.  Que sea un paseo a solas... algo como un secreto —contestó mirando hacia abajo, había una gran distancia de su cuarto al suelo. 

La niña sonrió. — Bueno, ¿a dónde iremos? 

—Ya lo verás —dijo, luego se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa, la tomó de su cintura alzandola y la lanzó por la ventana, la princesa dio un grito, uno que se echaba cada vez menos mientras caía.

—Esto será divertido —habló dando una carcajada. 

 


	10. Juego de niños (2 parte)

Lilyan caía por los aires, su vestido se agitaba con fuerza y ella gritaba asustada. A unos cuantos pisos de tocar el suelo Black Hat la sostuvo entre sus manos cargándola y, dando una pirueta llegó al suelo, después lanzó a la niña a la tierra con una gran sonrisa. Ella se levantó, pero estaba tan aturdida que volvió a caer, Black Hat no podía dejar de sonreír, la apariencia de la princesa era demasiado graciosa para él; la pequeña ahora estaba despeinada y su vestido sucio por la tierra.

—Eso...fue divertido... ¡otra vez!

La expresión del demonio cambio enseguida, ¿lo disfrutaba? Se suponía que debía estar aterrada, ¿qué clase de niña era esta?

—Olvídate de eso, daremos nuestro paseo —dijo él comenzando a caminar. Black Hat no solía salir del castillo, su maldición no le permitía estar muy lejos de su dueño y como la niña siempre la pasaba en el castillo ese lugar lo veía como una prisión. Siempre había sido así.

La princesa se sacudió y corrió a su lado, le tomó su mano para andar con él, pero enseguida la quitó con desprecio diciéndole que no lo tocara. Ella no le obedeció, pero como la voz ronca de Black Hat era demasiado severa decidió tomar la esquina de su gabardina negra. Ambos se veían demasiado tiernos al caminar juntos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella aun tratando de ajustar su voz y respiración después de la caída.

—Lejos de aquí —fue su respuesta mientras apresuraba su paso.

Ella trató de llevar su paso incluso si tuviese que correr un poco. Anduvieron por un largo tiempo hasta que el gran castillo comenzó a ocultarse por los grandes árboles.

—La ciudad está del otro lado —habló la pequeña.

—No iremos a ahí... ¿si te digo qué haremos, te callas?

Ella asintió.

—Bien, dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera, tengo hambre, iré a comer.

—En la cocina había mucho que comer. Siempre hay muchos pasteles, pan de canela, también...

—¡Que te calles! —gritó y ella de inmediato cerró la boca.

Hubo un largo silencio uno que el demonio disfrutó, pero la vocecita "molesta" de la niña sonó de nuevo.

—Me gusta tu sombrero, se parece a este —dijo zafando con su boca el guante para no soltar su túnica con su otra mano. Ella se apresuró para mostrarle su mano, pero Black Hat nunca la miró. 

—Papá me cuenta cuentos antes de dormir... dice que eres malo, pero no lo creo. Primero me rescatas y ahora me llevas a pasear ¿eres bueno, verdad? Yo sé que no querías empujarme, además me atrapaste, me gustó.

Black Hat no contestaba y estaba sumaste fastidiado con la niña. Se adentraron más al bosque y cuando llegaron a un lugar donde la oscuridad reinaba Black Hat empujo a la niña obligándola a soltarlo.

—Parece ser un buen lugar.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó mirando alrededor esforzándose para ver algo, aunque no fue así, lo único que podía ver era una profunda oscuridad, escuchaba un ruido aterrador que no era más que los altos árboles estremecerse por el viento. Eso la asustaba un poco así que se acercó más a su acompañante. Black Hat dio una sonrisa que marcó todo su rostro y se dirigió a la pequeña, la alzó con una mano y caminó al árbol más cerca sujetándola de una rama. La niña quedó colgando de su prenda.

—¿Vamos a jugar? No me gusta estar aquí —dijo ella pataleando en el aire.

En respuesta, Black Hat sólo alzó su dedo frente su boca indicándole que guardara silencio y luego se desvaneció con la oscuridad.

—... ¿Black? —preguntó con una voz tímida, volvió a mirar a su alrededor y esta vez el miedo la consumió, no podía ir a ningún lado estando colgada y al parecer su 'amigo' la había abandonado.

—Black... tengo miedo —dijo sacudiéndose para intentar bajar, cuando no pudo sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. De pronto, a lo lejos escucho un ruido estremecedor, parecía ser un rugido de varios animales... tal vez una pelea.

Su corazón fue más de prisa e hizo lo que una niña pequeña y asustada haría; comenzó a llorar. Su llanto era fuerte y piadoso al nombrar a Black Hat una y otra vez. Después de mucho tiempo y de que su voz se hiciera ronca el demonio se acercó a ella.

—¡Cierra la boca de una vez! —le gritó, aunque cuando lo vio bien comenzó a llorar más. Apenas podía distinguirlo, pero Black Hat tenía demasiada sangre encima, su gabardina, sus guantes y hasta su sombrero.

El rodó los ojos y se acercó ofreciéndole un pedazo de carne cruda y bañada de sangre.

—Ten, es un corazón, no es tan bueno como el de uno humano, pero ya qué.

—¡No quiero nada! —gritó sacudiendo sus manos y poniendo una expresión de asco.

—Niña malcriada, agradece que pensé en ti —dijo y enseguida se llevó el corazón a la boca y lo empezó a comer. La princesa se llevó las manos a la boca escondiendo su asco.

—Dijiste que iríamos a pasear... ya no quiero, llévame a casa —habló con una voz temblorosa.

—Pero apenas vamos comenzando, aún falta ir a la ciudad... todavía tengo hambre, quiero comer niñitas lloronas como tú. Si no quieres ir te puedo dejar aquí colgada, serás presa fácil para los lobos.

Lilyan volvió a dar ese gesto de miedo.

—¿Aun sigues pensando que soy "bueno"? no soy un héroe, mucho menos alguien gentil, y si sigues molestándome con tus estúpidos juegos haré que te arrepientas. ¡¿entendiste!? —gritó al último haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros.

Lilyan asintió aun llorando, el demonio sonrió, parecía ser que no le había costado mucho intimidar a la niña y esperaba que después de esto le tuviese miedo y que no volviera a llamarlo. Rompió la rama y la bajó, él se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, pero se percató que la niña no lo seguía.

—¡Vamos, camina!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, se sentó con delicadeza sacudiendo su vestido y abrazó sus piernas posando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

—Déjame sola, ya no eres mi amigo —dijo con un tono triste.

—Nos conocemos desde hace un día ¡claro que no somos amigos! ¡ahora muévete!

—No.

—Si crees que voy a alzarte estas muy equivocada.

Ella alzó la mirada y le mostró la lengua en un gesto grosero.

«Tiene que ser una maldita broma», pensó él.

Lilyan estaba asustada pero sobre todo, enojada. Su "héroe" no resultó ser lo que esperaba y ahora creía en las palabras de su padre; Black Hat era malo, muy malo. En cambio, para Black Hat sus planes de seguir asustando a la niña se arruinaron, lo había hecho, sí. Pero aun no le mostraba todo lo que podía hacer. Aun no le mostraba el verdadero rostro de su malicia.

Hubo un silencio pesado, sólo se oía el viento y el sollozo de la niña. El demonio lo medito por un momento mirándola fijamente, ella se abrazaba y temblaba, así que resignado se acecho a ella.

—Vámonos —habló con calma, ella sacudió la cabeza evitando verlo.

—Quieres que me coman los lobos, entonces que así sea. Dile a mi mami y papá que los quiero.

El demonio sonrió ante la exageración de la princesa.

—Iremos a tu casa, no te comerán los lobos... si vienes conmigo ahora... yo, prometo jugar a las muñecas contigo —habló él de una manera forzada y con un gesto de repudio.

Ella alzó la mirada limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿De verdad? Pero... tienes sangre, mancharas a mis muñecas.

—Eso puede arreglarse —respondió limpiando la sangre de sus manos con su vestido y manchando sus mejillas. Ella volvió a dar esa expresión graciosa de asco, pero con una risilla.

—Black, iré contigo... si me tomas de la mano y prometes no volver a comer animalitos. Yo te daré de comer cuando tengas hambre.

—Odio las promesas... aunque, ¿en verdad quieres que lo prometa o es una orden? —preguntó y se odio a sí mismo por eso, la costumbre de obedecer a los mandatos se estaba arraigando en él.  

—¿Una orden? No, mi mami dice que pida las cosas por favor. Así que ¿me tomas de la mano, por favor?

El demonio arqueo las cejas.

—No —dijo y luego la tomó del cabello obligándola a levantarse, él la jalaba del cabello haciéndola andar, en cambio, a ella le parecía divertido.

Llegaron al castillo, la llevó a su habitación cargándola como si fuese un costal de papas y la arrojó a su cama. Ella enseguida volvió a ofrecerle la muñeca de antes, esta vez la tomó y después le arrancarle la cabeza arrojándola con indiferencia. 

—La próxima vez que me llames veras cuando le arranque el corazón a las personas y te obligare a comer de él.

Los labios de la niña temblaron y llenándose de valor dijo; —Black, ¿puedes dejar de ser malo por favor?

Esa petición hizo que el demonio se sobresaltara.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? Tú... ¡tú, insignificante rata! —gritó antes de irse sin aviso. 

* * *

 

En el día siguiente hubo un gran dilema, rey estaba completamente enojado, él fui el primero en ver por la mañana a su hija, llena de suciedad y con sangre seca en su vestido y su carita, ella le contó lo sucedido y el rey casi pierde la cabeza, corrió a la biblioteca y blasfemó el nombre de Black Hat, para el demonio eso había sido divertido, le encantaba verlo irritado.

Sin embargo, tras su pequeña aventura Black Hat no volvió a mostrarse ante la niña en mucho tiempo. Ella lo llamaba, pero él no respondía, sabía que no estaba en peligro y que sólo lo hacía para querer jugar, por eso la ignoraba. Lilyan se cansó de esperar, si bien su aventura no había resultado como quería deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, conocerlo y hacerlo su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Comenzó a decorar sus paredes con dibujos de Black Hat, cada vez hacía más y pronto esto llamó la atención de demonio que en una noche se quedó frente a la pared mirando los garabatos, en ellos aparecía él cubierto de sangre, o al menos eso suponía.

No conforme con eso comenzó a dejar platos con carne cruda en la ventana. Él se preguntaba de cómo podía hacer eso siquiera y un día decidió espiarla. La princesa iba de manera escurridiza a la cocina y buscaba la carne cruda, tomaba un plato y la ponía ahí asegurándose que esta estuviera fresca y completamente bañada en sangre.

Las semanas pasaban cada vez más de prisa y no había ningún rastro de su amigo de sombrero negro. No fue hasta que ella tuvo una gran idea; él siempre la rescataba así que para verlo de nuevo tenía que estar en peligro.

Así que una noche después de que su madre la arropo se levantó con cuidado y abrió la ventana miró hacia abajo y trago hondo, no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero después de pensarlo se convenio, ella quería ver verlo.

Le costó mucho subir a la ventana y una vez estando ahí suspiró con pesadez, el viento agitó su cabello suelto y sus pies se limitaban a la superficie. Dio un último suspiro y entonces se lanzó. Esta vez apenas sus pies habían dejado la superficie cuando Black Hat la sujetó. La niña apretaba sus puños contra su barbilla y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza esperando caer, abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir la fina ropa de aquel demonio elegante.

«Que niña tan valiente», pensó mientras tomaba asiento en la ventana aun con ella en brazos.

—¡Black, viniste!

—Te dije que no me llamaras, por qué no pueden amarrarte como la rata escurridiza que eres.

—Yo no te llamé, pero ya que estas aquí podemos jugar. ¿o quieres comer?

La niña buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una lagartija muerta, ella se la ofreció.

—Yo no la maté, la encontré en el jardín y creí que te gustaría.

Black Hat entrecerró los ojos y decidió tomarla con duda, nunca antes alguno de sus dueños le había ofrecido nada y esto era novedoso.

—¿Cuál es el turco, mocosa?

—Solo quiero que sepas que quiero ser tu amiga... no tengo amigos y nadie juega conmigo. Papi me dijo que me alejara de ti pero yo le dije que eres buena persona. Él no me cree.

—Al parecer no entendiste lo último que dije, no soy una buena persona —contestó comiendo el animal muerto—. Además, la próxima vez que me des algo trata que sea algo más decente, algo digno de mí, no soy como tú, yo estoy aun por encima de la realeza.

—¿Eres un rey, o... un emperador? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Soy mejor que eso. Las personas de este mundo deberían estar comiendo de mi palma.

—¿Este es tu reino? Black, ¿Dónde está tu familia?

—Yo no tengo familia y no necesito a nadie. No sé porque hablo contigo si ni siquiera entiendes porque tengo que atraparte cada vez que caes.

—... Papá me lo explicó, creo. Dijo que estarás conmigo, pero no vienes cuando quiero jugar. Él dice que use las palabras "te ordeno" pero... si no quieres no creo que debas hacerlo.

Hubo un silencio corto por parte de Black Hat, luego habló con seriedad: —Debo estar a tu lado, en este odioso castillo para seguir cada una de tus órdenes y para asegurarme que te encuentres bien. Aunque hasta ahora no me has dado ninguna orden.

La niña lo miró con asombro luego una sonrisa se marcó en su carita. —Ya sé, mi primera orden será que... seas libre esta noche, puedes salir del castillo y hacer lo que tú quieras, diviértete —dijo con una aliada sonrisa.

La expresión de Black Hat fue de absoluta sorpresa su mandíbula cayó con estupor, él creía que le ordenaría jugar con muñecas o algún capricho de niña, pero esto... la pequeña ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, darle su libertad por una noche era algo que traería consecuencias y él no iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo. Entonces se levantó y asintió desapareciendo en una sombra negra que se llevó el viento.

Lilyan quedó sentada en la ventana moviendo sus pies de manera juguetona feliz de que Black Hat se sintiese libre al menos por una noche. 


	11. Manzanas y cordialidades

El príncipe abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporó y al estirarse gimió de dolor, su espalda estaba sumamente dolorida. Se levantó con cuidado y tomó el pomo de la puerta, ésta no abrió.

—Es verdad —se dijo en voz baja recordando que estaba castigado. Así que volteo en dirección a su cama y suspiró, no quería dormir más pero tampoco sabía qué hacer. Su habitación era demasiado pequeña, no contaba con muchos libros y los pocos que tenía los había leído ya muchas veces. Todas sus cosas 'interesantes' se encontraban en su laboratorio, sabía muy bien que no había manera de escapar de su habitación ya que esta se encontraba en una torre muy, muy alta, ni siquiera pensaría en salir por el balcón ya que era una caída segura a la muerte.

Aun así, se acercó a este y miró directamente a la ciudad, tomó asiento con cuidado y cerró los ojos meditando. Pasó mucho tiempo ahí, después fue a su cama para hojear de nuevo el libro negro, cuando se aburrió tomó una de sus libretas y comenzó a escribir en ella sobre futuros proyectos o nuevas máquinas para construir, eso ero lo único que lo entretenía.

Las horas pasaron, Flug se desesperaba cada vez más y lo peor es que no podía hacer mucho ya que el dolor en su espalda lo torturaba. Al atardecer, cuando estaba sentado en uno de sus sillones jugando con sus propios guantes escuchó un crujido en su puerta, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y fue a ella. La puerta seguía crujiendo y Flug supo de lo que se trataba cuando oyó unos bufidos. 505 se encontraba del otro lado arañado con sus patitas la puerta haciendo lo posible para ver a su papá.

—¡Nene! —gritó el príncipe y el ruido de los arañazos se detuvieron—. 505, escucha... no podré salir hoy, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Ahora ve a los jardines, prometo jugar contigo mañana.

Flug recibió un gruñido triste en respuesta, casi como un llanto.

—... Estoy castigado... sabes lo que significa nene.

En cuanto Flug dijo "castigado" la puerta crujió de manera considerable. El oso azul había tomado su forma enorme y rasgó la puerta ahora con sus gigantes patas y garras.

—¡505, detente! —habló con voz recia, si el oso derribaba la puerta seguramente su padre se desharía de él—. Bebé, no tienes que hacer esto, dije que estaría bien, mañana nos veremos, lo prometo.

Flug se apegó a la puerta y le habló con dulzura. —Ve, sólo es un día, mañana jugaremos a lo que tú quieras... no quiero que te hagan nada malo.

El oso bajó su mirada en rendición y comenzó a llorar, poco a poco su tamaño disminuyó. Al cabo de algunos minutos se quedó dormido frente a la puerta tomando la postura de un gatito enroscado. Como se había escapado al notar la ausencia de la visita de Flug sus cuidadores lo habían estado buscando y cuando lo encontraron agradecieron que estaba dormido para llevárselo, si no hubiera sido así seguramente hubiese sido imposible separarlo de la puerta de Flug.

El príncipe se había quedado sentado recargado a la puerta y escuchó cuando se llevaron a 505, cuando eso pasó puso una sonrisa, se quedó ahí por un poco más de tiempo apretando su estómago el cual gruñía con fuerza, miró por su balcón y notó que ya era de noche, había pasado el día completo entretenido para ignorar su hambre, pero ya no podía continuar haciéndolo, el chico lamió sus labios secos y trató de levantarse, aunque se ladeo un poco, su vista se nubló y se sentía muy débil. Agitó la cabeza y con ayuda de los muebles llegó a su cama. Planeaba dormir, quería hacerlo y olvidar su hambre al menos por un par de horas más.

Cayó en su cama y tomó su libreta, miró el dibujo que había hecho y sonrió. La imagen trazada a lápiz era el retrato de su madre, él había guardado muy bien la imagen de su mamá de aquel cuadro en su memoria y ahora la dibujaba. Sólo había visto una vez ese cuadro de la pequeña niña y era suficiente para él, nunca había sabido de la apariencia de su mamá y ahora trataba de dibujarla una y otra vez.

De repente se contrajo, podía sentir como su estómago se achicaba y gruñía de hambre. Flug respiró hondo y se abrazó a sí mismo. Un día sin comer no lo mataría, lo sabía, pero estando acostumbrado a los grandes manjares su estómago le reclamaba al menos un bocado. Además, no había bebido ni una sola gota de agua, su garganta estaba seca al igual que sus labios.

Su habitación estaba oscura, no se había molestado en prender las lámparas, él solo se quedó mirando al balcón, sus cortinas se movían ligeramente por el viento y esto era hipnótico, poco a poco comenzaba a dormirse, pestañeaba con latitud y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, pero de pronto vio una silueta familiar en el balcón, una sombra que se ocultaba tras las cortinas.

No le tomó mucha importancia, pensaba que tal vez se trataba de una ilusión y que su cabeza estaba fallando por falta de comida, aunque de pronto esa sombra se movió en dirección a él, entonces pudo ver un par de ojos siniestros, uno detrás de un cristal, de un monóculo. La sensación de pesadez lo hizo estremecer y se dio cuenta que en realidad era Black Hat.

Se sobresaltó antes de levantarse con torpeza y tomar una postura precavida.

Black Hat se detuvo a una muy corta distancia de su cama, siguió mirándolo sin decir nada y de su capa roja dejó ver su mano, sostenía dos cosas y ambas las arrojó a la cama; la primera era una bota, una vasija de cuero en forma de lágrima. Lo segundo era un morral de cuero que al rebotar sobre la cama dejó soltar las frutas silvestres que tenía dentro. Flug agachó la mirada mientras llevaba sus manos su rostro tapando principalmente su ojo morado e hinchado.

Black Hat al verlo frunció el ceño y en un acto sorpresivo llegó a su lado, lo sujetó del pecho tomándolo de su prenda y comenzó a agitarlo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, maldita sea!

Flug abrió los ojos a la par sorprendido pero esto sólo duró un segundo porque luego le dio una mirada de irritación.

—¡Te he dicho que no me toques! —gritó zafándose. Enseguida Black Hat tomó su mentón enterrando sus dedos sobre sus mejillas y habló de una manera demoníaca.

—No olvides, niño, que te he visto completamente desnudo. No me sorprende nada de tu asqueroso cuerpo.

EL rostro de Flug se tornó rojo pero su expresión de enojo no cambió.

—Lo que a mí me sorprende es tu estúpida idea de traerme comida... como si fuera a comer de eso, seguramente está envenenado o hechizado.

—Tengo que cuidar ti, maldita princesa caprichosa. No estoy esperando a que lo hagas ¡lo exijo! —Black Hat tomó una manzana roja aun sin soltar su barbilla y enseguida la metió a su boca de manera violenta—, ¡Trágatela!

Flug sintió el choque de la fruta contra sus dientes y su paciencia se acabó. Le dio un golpe a la fruta sacándola de su mano. Black Hat se enojó por eso y comenzó a agitarlo de nuevo, pero con más fuerza.

—¡Vas a comer, pedazo de animal! ¡Hazlo, hazlo! —dijo tomando otra fruta. 

Flug sujetó las manos del dominio intentando apartarlo.

—¡N-no! ¡aléjate!

Black Hat y el príncipe comenzaron a pelear en la cama, pero no mucho después el demonio lo tenía debajo de él, sonreía victorioso y no dejaba de golpear la manzana hacia su boca.

—¡Te ordeno!

Las palabras de Flug hicieron que el demonio se pusiera rígido.

—... Yo, te ordeno que te alejes de mí ¡ahora!

Black Hat mordía su labio y enseguida se puso de pie y dio un salto de la cama.

«Bien», pensó el príncipe mientras se incorporaba acariciando su espalda.

—No sé qué tramas siendo cordial pero no confió en ti, no aceptaré nada de esto —habló lanzando la bolsa al suelo, la fruta de su interior se esparció por el suelo; manzanas rojas, peras, fresas y moras. Él vio la fruta rodar al igual que el demonio, en cambio a Flug la boca se le hizo agua, pero no se retractaría, al menos eso pensaba por ahora. 

Hubo un silencio pesado. El príncipe apretaba los puños y su mirada era culminante.

—Al menos sé que puedo ordenarte lo que quiera, cada vez que te vea haré que te arrepientas de ...

—Príncipe, observa bien a quien le hablas —interrumpió el demonio poniendo una sonrisa burlona—. Deberías estar agradecido que te traje algo de comer, solo mírate, dotado de lo mejor pero no disfrutas de nada, ni siquiera tus guardias se dignan a darte un poco de miseria, ¿Qué hay de diferencia entre un mendigo de los calabozos y tú en esta habitación? Me das lástima y tengo que mencionar que disfrute demasiado ver como tu padre te tortura... apuesto que lo ha hecho durante un largo, largo tiempo. Eres un perro amaestrado que cumple con la voluntad del rey, que ante el mínimo error se te castiga y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres insignificante, una maldita molestia. Ni siquiera puedes con la carga de tu gran fracaso...

—¡Cállate! —Flug gritó sin poder contenerse más, sus ojos tenían lágrimas de dolor. Nunca le habían herido tanto con palabras (a excepción de su padre).

—Solo...cállate. ¿Qué sabes de mí, qué puedes juzgar tú? Al menos yo tengo libertad...

—Ja, ja, ja... ¿libertad? Te recuerdo que la puerta está cerrada. Al menos yo puedo andar por el resto del castillo, tú no conoces ni tu propio 'hogar'. Puedes darme la orden que quieras, no me importa, estaré aquí a tu lado, viéndote sufrir, ese será mi gozo... la única manera de apartarme de ti será si rompes la maldición o si intentas encerrarme dentro del libro, sabes bien cómo hacerlo, aunque... no creo que tengas las agallas.

Flug agacho la mirada. Era cierto; él no se sentía con la suficiente valentía de asesinar a alguien. El libro decía que podía encerrarlo, pero un sacrificio era necesario. Así que no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí —dijo Flug tomando fuerzas para que su voz no sonara débil—. El más bajo de la jerarquía eres tú, tú me sirves, te obligare.

Black Hat aun sostenía su sonrisa burlona, antes de hablar se agachó y tomo una manzana.

—No te preocupes, princeso. Hay algo que pasa con ustedes los humanos, sé que te pasará a ti tarde o temprano, los humanos se... pudren —dijo enfatizando la última palabra mientras la manzana comenzaba a descomponerse, el fruto quedó seco y  deforme—. Sólo tengo que esperar a que tu cuerpo lo haga porque tu mente y alma ya lo están.

El demonio dio una sonrisa maliciosa y se marchó.

Flug tragó hondo mirando como el demonio se iba, cayó de nuevo a su cama y respiró pesado, su estómago dolió de nuevo y no pudo evitar mirar la fruta, se mordió el labio de manera fuerte pero no pudo evitarlo, se agacho y estiró su mano para tomar una manzana, una pera y un par de fresas. Flug las inspeccionó y con lentitud las llevó a su boca, comenzó a comerlas de manera dudosa pero pronto eso cambió, tenía tanta hambre que comenzó a comer tan de prisa. Su ego lo abandonó porque después se levantó y recogió todo lo que pudo, incluso bebió del agua tan ansioso que la derramaba sobre su pecho. 

Mientras tanto, el demonio se recostó sobre el tejado pensando en lo que había dicho, se suponía que tenía que ser carismático con el principio pero no pudo contenerse, odiaba al niño y aunque hiciera un gesto cordial no compensaba lo que le dijo, aun así, no le molestaba, un tenía otras cosas en mente.  


	12. Pistas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que sea demasiado corto pero estuve en el hospital 2 veces en estos días y he andado fastidiada. Espero les guste este comienzo de lo que es la primera aventura de Flug y BH.

Las cosas habían sido difíciles después de lo sucedido, la última semana había sido tan larga, Flug se las ingenió para poder usar un par de guantes más ligeros que los normales así ocultaría su marca. No había sido nada fácil pues tuvo que dar explicaciones a cada uno de sus instructores, realizar sus actividades con guantes era incomodo, pero se iba a acostumbrando. Sus maestros tuvieron muchas sospechas sobre el porqué, pero lo olvidaron pronto, simplemente tenían que obseder a los 'caprichos' de la realeza, aunque las preguntas no faltaron, él tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso al responder, no quería inventar una historia tan exagerada como para que esto llamara la atención de su papá, pero tampoco tenía que ser insignificante como para que no tuviera credibilidad. Así bien, inventó una historia; ya era bien sabida la identidad del príncipe sobre la limpieza así que esto le sirvió, lo tomó como vanidad a no ensuciarse las manos, él mismo tardó una noche en hacer un par de guantes que le dieran la máxima movilidad y le había encantado el resultado. Los guantes eran de una tonalidad chocolatosa y combinaban con sus trajes favoritos.

Esos últimos días no había tenido contacto alguno con Black Hat. Era extraño el comportamiento del demonio, aun le daba un poco de miedo, aunque no tenía que subestimarlo, lo sabía.

—¿Príncipe?

La voz de su instructora lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, me distraje —respondió acercándose a ella.

—Sé que tiene mucho en que pensar realeza, su fiesta de cumpleaños se acerca y después de ello la coronación, creo que no debería estar en sus actividades normales, sino que atendiendo esas cosas diplomáticas.

—Para mi padre es conveniente que siga en esto —respondió mientras ajustaba bien sus guantes, tomaba su arco y se pensionaba a tirar. La instructora se apartó mientas Flug soltaba la flecha, ésta salió de manera veloz y dio a las orillas del blanco.

—Serias pésimo cazando —se burló la instructora.

Flug suspiró mientras bajaba el arco.

—No me gusta la caza. Y nunca he salido a hacerlo.

—Sé que no es lo suyo majestad, pero tómelo como algo divertido. Por ahora su clase ha terminado, su puntuación fue mayor que la de esta semana, hay un progreso.

El príncipe sonrió bajo la bolsa mientras le entregaba el arco.

—Aunque... serias mejor si no usaras esos lentes tan extraños o esos guantes.

Flug se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—No, tú lo dijiste; esto no es lo mío.

La instructora sonrió, tomó el arco y las flechas y luego de una reverencia se retiró.

Demencia se acercó a Flug quien se ponía su chaleco.

—No le diarias ni a un Grifo dormido frente a ti.

El príncipe no se dignó a responder sobre eso, simplemente le dio la espalda y habló con firmeza.

—Es hora de mi clase de equitación, ve al establo, asegura que preparen mi caballo.

La chica lo arremedó con caras graciosas luego se fue haciendo un ruido de fastidio.

Flug terminó de abrochar su fino chaleco, ajustó sus mangas y se acercó a una mesilla a servirse un vaso con agua, antes de levantar su bolsa miró bien a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie viera. Cuando bebía Black Hat apareció a sus espaldas riendo de una manera tenebrosa. Cuando Flug lo escucho casi se ahogó, tiró el vaso de cristal y comenzó a toser.

Ante esto el demonio carcajeo aún más fuerte, Flug volteo a verlo de inmediato.

—¡Qué demonios, maldita sea!

—Uhhh, creí que la realeza debía tener una mejor habla.

—No contra alguien como tú, ¿qué haces aquí, ¿qué quieres? ¿Cómo es posible que el sol no te desintegre?

El demonio alzó una ceja con duda.

—¿Crees que porque soy un ser de oscuridad y sombras no puedo estar en pleno día? Yo no tengo debilidades niño. Además, que poco conoces de la magia.

Flug se incorporó sin decir nada, en realidad él no sabe nada de magia, sus libros son muy rigurosos ante eso.

—Aun no me contestas, ¿Qué quieres?

Black Hat miró hacia el blanco y sonrió al ver las flechas que habían dado fuera de este.

—Sólo tengo que decirte que te prepares.

—¿Prepararme, para qué?

—Ya lo veras —contestó con una gran sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿hay algo en lo que no seas un inútil? Black Hat hizo la pregunta con un tono demasiado burlón, Flug estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio aparecer un arco majestuoso, Black Hat alzó la mano y una flecha rojiza apareció, esta parecía ser hecha de una especie de fuego. Sin siquiera mirar el blanco Black Hat dejo soltar la flecha, esta salió de manera increíblemente veloz y dio exactamente en el centro además de romperlo en dos.

Los ojos de Flug se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Tu madre era excelente en esto, nunca fallaba... —dijo Black Hat casi como un susurro mirando el arco con pesar. El recuerdo de Lilyan usando el arco llegó a su mente.

       

—¿M-mi mamá?

La pregunta de Flug tuvo un tono de esperanza ya que sin darse cuenta Black Hat había revelado un dato de Lylian que él desconocía.

El demonio sacudió la cabeza en negación enterándose de lo que había hecho, le dio una rápida mirada y luego desapareció dejándolo con la duda.

Flug dio un paso adelante estando apunto de pedirle que no se marchara, pero fue inútil. Dio un suspiro y miró hacia los trozos de madera que habían sido el blanco por última vez antes de irse en dirección al establo pensando sobre eso; podía imaginar a su mamá en esos mismos jardines practicando con el arco.

Hizo sus actividades normales, cada vez con más nerviosismo, el demonio dijo que tenía que estar preparado, pensaba en eso con cuidado, ¿Qué podría estar tramando?

No se dejaba llevar por el miedo sabiendo que podía ordenarle cualquier cosa, si trataba de hacer algo malo lo encerraría en la biblioteca una semana entera.

El atardecer cayó, Flug fue escoltado por Demencia hasta su habitación, no mucho tiempo después se asomó mirando bien, planea ir esta noche a su laboratorio y distraerse con sus proyectos pendientes, pero apenas dio un paso afuera de su alcoba Black Hat le preguntó a dónde iba. El príncipe se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un grito de miedo. Enseguida se tapó la boca y miró hacia arriba, Black Hat estaba en el techo.

—Responde ¿A dónde vas miserable rata?

—¿Eso te importa? —contestó con disgusto mirando bien para nadie lo escuchase.

Black Hat bajó del techo y sujetó al joven del cuello de su camisa arrastrándolo hacia adentro. Flug quiso oponerse quejándose.

—¿Acaso no conoces el espacio personal? Preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Dije que te prepararas —gruñó mirándolo de arriba a bajo—. Esa ropa es demasiado llamativa.

—¿Ahora te fijas en mi atuendo? Tú eres el vanidoso, unas esa capa de rey como si fueses uno, déjame recordarte que sólo eres un tonto ser inmune que esta atrapado...

Black Hat rodó los ojos con impaciencia y cruzó los brazos mirando hacia el balcón.

Flug sitio hablando. —...sigues mis órdenes, así que te ordeno que...

La palabra "ordeno" puso en guardia a Black Hat quien de inmediato se sobresaltó y para evitar que siguiese hablando lo sujetó de nuevo, lo alzó y lanzó por el balcón.

«Déjà vu », pensó el demonio recordando a la pequeña Lilyan, después saltó también.

El príncipe llevó sus manos a su cabeza para que su bolsa no se cayera, estaba en paico y decidió cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Black Hat lo sujetó entre sus brazos dando saltos con agilidad en los últimos pisos, cuando llegó al suelo Flug aún se aferraba a él. Luego, de una manera lenta alzó la mirada, Black Hat lo miraba con seriedad, estando demasiado cerca.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó empujándolo. —¡Me lanzaste por el maldito balcón!

Black Hat lo soltó y el joven se arrastró lejos, se levantó y sacudió con prisa.

—Pero estas bien, ¡ahora cierra la boca que me irritas!

—Me acabas de lanzar de quinientos metros, ¡¿quieres que este en calma, en serio?! ¡regrésame a mi habitación! Si alguien me ve fuera mi padre va a matarme. ¿Esto era de lo que hablabas? ¡Literalmente me has secuestrado!

Black Hat apretó los puños, era demasiado fastidioso y no lo soportaría más, aspa que alzó la mano y dio un chasquido, Flug cayó inconsciente en un profundo sueño.

—deberías agradecerme, idiota —habló en voz baja agachándose y alzándolo para después caminar tranquilamente en dirección a la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Cuando Demencia dice Grifo se refiere a una criatura mitológica cuya parte superior es la de un águila gigante, con plumas doradas, afilado pico y poderosas garras. La parte inferior es la de un león, con pelaje amarillo, musculosas patas y cola. 
> 
> Créditos de imagen a WL OP; https://www.artstation.com/wlop


End file.
